Spirited Away: Shadows of Almia
by Riley Sky
Summary: Kate senses danger when she and the other top rangers step into the spirit world. There, the others turn into pokemon and Kate's forced to work at a bathhouse. With magic and danger around every turn, can Kate summon the strength to get her friends back to normal and find her way home? If she ever wishes to succeed, she may need a dragon's help. (pokemon ranger shadows of almia)
1. Exploring

**YOU HAVE NOW ENTERED AN AWESOME NEW FANFIC THAT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!**

**I am the writer, Sky, and welcome to another one of my amazing Almia fanfictions! This will be the 6th story total; 3rd crossover done! And this lovely piece of work will be combine the epic world of Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia with the famous (and my personal favorite) Miyazaki movie, Spirited Away. I knew there'd be a right time to present this crossover and **_**now**_**, ladies and gents, is that time.**

**To those new to my fanfics, welcome once again! Can't wait to have you read! To my faithful regulars, great to see you again! You might notice some unusual writing style changes in this story due to experimentation. Bear with me for the ride! **

**Read, review and, of course, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or spirited away.  
Claimer: I do own the changes made to them as well as original subplots.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Sven, do you honestly know where you're going?"

"Come on, Wen'. Of course I do!"

"Really? Cause it looks like we're lost."

Kate gradually woke up to the sounds of bickering. Took her a moment to remember where she was. The Union sent her, Keith, Sven and Wendy to a ranger base out-of-region to go to a meeting of sorts. The staraptors were migrating and Wendy's staraptor with a sprained wing. So Sven offered to rent a car and drive everyone to the destination. Kate didn't mind…till she spent several hours in a small space with four other people.

"You guys are fighting like an old married couple!" Keith joked.

"Well _honey_, how about we stop and ask someone for directions?" Wendy offered Sven in a sarcastic tone.

"We don't need directions, _darling_." Sven played along. "I can get us there in no time flat. Even if we take awhile, I don't think the couple in the backseat minds."

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Kate and Keith exclaimed.

"Then why was Kate napping on monsieur redhead earlier?" Sven smirked.

Both rangers in questioned turned a dark shade of red. Kate realized she _was_ on Keith's shoulder. _Still._ Quickly, she pulled back.

"Sorry." Kate apologized in a small voice.

"No big deal." Keith mumbled, staring out the window.

Meanwhile, Sven was snickering in the front seat. Even Wendy flashed a grin. The car turned off on a road and went uphill. A left turn and the car went to an worn dirt path, resting underneath the shade of an old oak tree. Underneath were several stones, sort of resembling houses. Kate remembered the stories her mother used to tell from the picture books.

"_Mommy? What are those strange stones?"_

"_They're shrines. Some people believe spirits live there."_

"Wait…did I miss the turn?" Sven's voice brought Kate back to the present. "This can't be right…"

"Sven, look! I see the pokemart!" Wendy said.

"Hm?" Sven leaned to look.

"Right over there, on the end." Wendy pointed it out.

Yep. There was a blue building way on top of a hill, all the way at the end near some trees.

"Aw yeah. Just like Rhythmi said. Guess I missed the turnoff." Sven sighed. "This road should get us there."

"Sven, don't take a shortcut. You'll get us lost." Wendy groaned.

"Trust me. It's going to work!" Sven told her.

Before Wendy could object, the car got moving again. It followed the dirt path into the thick grove of trees up ahead. Not much light got through, making everything seem a bit darker. Strange place. There hardly seemed to be any pokemon as well.

"I think we're lost." Kate said.

"We're fine." Sven reassured. "I've got a great sense of direction."

"Why can't men ever admit they're lost?" Wendy muttered under her breath.

Soon enough, the car started speeding up. The dirt path turned to cobblestone, making the car bounce like crazy. It shook Kate so much she landed into Keith again. Keith didn't protest, instead holding Kate close to him (for stability or terrified of Sven's driving, she wasn't sure). Kate watched as the sights out the window turned to green blurs. Though…a statue stood out among it. Barely able to glimpse at it, Kate could only tell it looked ancient and almost mythical, like a legendary pokemon.

"SVEN!" Wendy shouted as the car zoomed through some thick branches. "Slow down before you kill us!"

The sight of trees vanished. Instead, something appeared in the center of the road.

"WHAT THE…!" Sven slammed on the breaks.

Kate felt the car jerk to a stop, finally settling down after the hectic ride. She noticed the thing in front of the car was another statue. But what really got her attention was the building behind it. A tall gate of sorts; a dull reddish color with slanted black rooftops. Seemed to resemble the style of the Bell Tower in Johto.

"Huh. Well look at that." Sven opened the car door, starting to get out. "Looks like an entrance."

"Sven! Get back in the car! We'll be late!" Wendy called.

Kate left the car too, curious about the building. Keith ended up following her as well. Both came with Sven as he inspected it.

"Looks old." Keith commented.

"It's not. These stones are made of plaster." Sven corrected.

Kate stared into the entrance. It looked incredibly long, leading into darkness. There was an echo sound; haunting and mysterious….yet inviting somehow. Leaves were pushed, no, pulled into the tunnel. Kate could feel it too, as if she were being pulled in herself. A strange sense engulfed her. Part of her wanted to leave while the other part of her wanted to explore.

"Come on. Let's go in." Sven suggested as Wendy joined the group. "I want to see what's on the other side."

"Hmmmm…" Wendy hesitated.

"A quick look?" Sven offered.

"We might run late to the meeting." Wendy said, still unsure.

"Don't worry. We can call the Union and have them send a message." Sven promised. "Things like that happen all the time."

"….I guess a quick look couldn't hurt." Wendy gave in.

"What do you think, rookies?" Sven turned to Kate and Keith. "Shall we go exploring?"

"HECK YEAH!" Keith fist-pumped.

"Go for it!" Kate cheered.

All four entered the tunnel. Their steps echoed into the vast darkness. Hard to see where to go.

"Everyone watch your step." Sven warned.

The cowboy ranger led the group, with Wendy right behind. Kate stuck towards the back with Keith. As cool as this was, walking through a mysterious passage, Kate got a touch bit nervous. It wasn't as if she wanted to be. Something in the air was pressuring her, trying to wipe out that enthusiasm. Keith seemed to notice this. He suddenly held Kate's hand and gave her a comforting smile. Feeling safe, Kate firmly gripped his hand and walked beside him through the long tunnel. Who knew it'd be such a long walk?

Finally, the four exited into a different room. Very solemn, seemed like it hadn't been used in awhile. There were small glass windows that let little light enter. Rows of stone columns held the roof up, with wooden benches and unlit lanturns resting underneath. A single fountain dripped small drops of water in the silence.

"You hear that?" Wendy asked.

Everyone listened. Kate heard a faint roaring and clacking. That sounded familiar...

"Hey it's a train!" Keith said.

"We must be near a train station." Wendy added.

"Come on." Sven gestured towards the exit on the other end of the room. "Let's go check it out."

The group started moving again. Kate took a glance back at the door where they came. That tiny feeling wanted her to go back that way and forget this ever happened. Why did this seem so bad? What could possibly be dangerous for Kate to feel this way? Keith squeezed her hand, turning the girl's attention to what was in front.

Kate stepped out of the dark and into the sunlight. She gasped, smile widening at the sight. A gentle breeze brushed across the valley that spread before her. Small hills of green grass, with a few moss covered stones (one or two resembled statues). There were several rundown, abandoned sheds. In the distance, it appeared to be a town of sorts.

"Wow…" Kate whispered.

"I knew it." Sven grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked.

"This is an abandoned theme park." Sven looked behind him at the building. "See?"

The structure they all left from was gigantic, a lot bigger than it appeared first coming in. Ecruteak style, just a bit more extravagant. A clock tower rested on the very top, though the clock itself seemed to be out of commission for quite some time. This building seemed to be extremely old and unused for years.

"They built them all over the place way back when. But suddenly their businesses crashed and all of them went bankrupt." Sven explained. "This must be one of them."

"How do you know about this?" Wendy asked.

"My grandfather worked in one a long time ago. I've always wanted to see what these theme parks were like." Sven replied.

"Then let's go! Off to an abandoned theme park" Keith said.

"Sure. Maybe they have teacup rides for you and your girlfriend there." Sven chuckled.

At that point, it dawned on Kate that she was still holding Keith's hand. The two let go and turned away from each other. Kate's face was pink, embarrassed to let her friends see that. Sven and Wendy started hiking up one of the hills while Keith chased after them, protesting. Kate took a step forward…

WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!

A fierce wind blew from behind her, coming from the building. Kate heard a bizarre sound coming from the building itself. She cringed from the creepy noise before joining up with everyone else.

"That was weird…" Kate said. "Sounded like that building was moaning."

"Probably just the wind." Keith shrugged.

"Oh what a beautiful place!" Wendy took a deep breath of the clean air. "We should've gotten lunch. It'd be a perfect spot for a picnic! If we brought our partner pokemon, they'd love to be out here!"

"See? Totally worth the trip up here." Sven gloated. "Do I ever steer you wrong?"

"Don't push it." Wendy sweatdropped.

The valley was immense, seemed to spread for miles. Everywhere you looked, the sight was just stunning. Kate could see trees at the very far corner. Who knew they traveled so far in so little time? Soon, Kate came upon a lone line of giant stones that stretched some ways.

"Looks like they were planning to put a river here." Sven noticed.

"Waaah!"

"Huh…?"

BAM!

Wendy tripped on one of the stones, crashing straight into Sven. Her hands were on his chest, with the green haired girl looking straight at him. Sven looked down at her, a bit surprised from the suddenness of it all.

"Interesting couple we've got here." Keith raised an eyebrow.

Sven and Wendy blinked once. Twice. Their faces changed, flustered and realization. They quickly let go.

"Hey you guys smell that?" Sven changed the topic.

It was a moment before Kate did smell it. A warm, tasty scent drifted into the air. Made Kate get a bit hungry.

"Something smells delicious." Keith said.

"Maybe the theme park's still in business." Sven suggested.

Wendy and Sven climbed over the rocks to the other side, to some steep steps. With a little help from Keith, Kate made it over as well and followed the group through the theme park. There were buildings of all shapes, sizes and colors. Some had wacky designs like pop-out flowers or wide-stretched eyeballs. Even a makikarp head statue. The signs were either too smudged to read or another language entirely. And while they were all unique, Kate could tell there was something similar about all these places.

"Strange." Wendy looked around. "They're all restaurants."

"I wonder where everyone is." Kate said.

The walk through the park was led by Sven, who tried to track down the scent. Not entirely hard, what with the smell getting stronger. Kate saw that some restaurants had lanterns strung across and even more unusual designs. Was this the center of the park, where all the action was? How cool was that? Suddenly, Sven broke into a run and went to one of the restaurants.

"I found it!" He called out to the others.

Everyone hurried the pace and joined him. It was a bar style seating arrangement. Sit on the stool, get food off the counter, kitchen in the back. There were the sounds of stream bursting from one of the soup bowls. Kate found lots of giant bowls containing different foods; all sitting on the counter. Most of it she had never seen before though it looked scrumptious. The aroma made her starving.

"Look at this!" Wendy gasped, resting on one of the stools.

"Hello in there?" Sven shouted to the kitchen. "Anyone work here?"

"Come on in, Kate." Keith said.

Kate shook her head. For some reason, she didn't want to. Granted, she was hungry but Kate felt like she shouldn't be doing this. A sense of dread overcame her once more.

"Anybody?" Sven tried once more, hoping for a response.

Nothing. The back kitchen was dark and empty. Almost as if it wasn't used at all.

"Maybe we can pay the bill when they get back?" Wendy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Sven agreed.

He and Wendy went to get plates while Keith reached over for one of the strange foods near him.

"This is delicious!" He said, biting into it. "Kate! You've got to try this!"

"I-I don't want any." Kate declined.

"Relax will ya?" Sven said, coming over with a plate of food. "We've got this all under control."

"We were in the car awhile. You feeling carsick, rookie?" Wendy asked.

"I think so…" Kate mumbled.

She tried to shake off that feeling so she could sit down and relax. But why wouldn't it go away? Why did this ominous sense tell her this was wrong, that it was dangerous to be in this place at all? Maybe it was just car sickness after all. Kate, now feeling ill by the food's smell, left the restaurant and looked out into the empty street.

A walk would do some good. This place was interesting enough to explore and getting lost didn't seem possible. Besides, the others would be awhile before they finished up. Surely the rangers wouldn't notice if Kate was gone for more than a few minutes.

With that, Kate started to walk through the streets of the theme park.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**You know in the beginning of the movie with that feast? Always made me hungry. Got me craving chicken ramen all the time. **

**Anyways, hope you liked the new chapter! The next one's coming soon!**


	2. A Strange New World

**LOVING the responses already! I saw quite a few of you took an interest (its Spirited Away. Of course you'd come!) and I am soooo happy! This is a story I'll be eager to upload. In between the main series fanfiction of course *sweatdrop* Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate walked around for a bit, alone and curious. The theme park truly was magnificent. What would it be like when it was filled with life? Sure there were only restaurants but it'd be interesting to try different cultural foods. Kate walked up some stairs, to where a giant tree stood over a statue. It was a red one that matched the color of that building she walked through earlier, with fancy gold corners. The top had a house-like structure with a white panel and black marks Kate couldn't understand. Certainly interesting.

To the right, there was something even more intriguing. There was a stunning, Ecruteak-style bridge that lead to a building that took Kate's breath away. A tall structure that went high into the sky. It was the same red color but with mint-green panels and gold décor. The fence surrounding it held trees, which Kate guessed contain a garden. Walking onto the bridge, Kate heard rushing water coming from the other side. She could eventually see a steel chimney with black smoke billowing out, as well as a waterfall gushing over rocks and through massive amounts of steam.

"Is that a bathhouse?" Kate wondered out loud.

Looked like it. Kate was tempted to go look inside, maybe get some information about this place. She noticed the skies were getting darker; clouds rolling in.

Rumble….rumble….

Kate raced to the edge of the bridge and looked down.

"There's the train!" Kate said, watching it go by.

When it disappeared under the bridge, Kate went to the other side to get a better look. But suddenly, she felt she wasn't alone. There was a pale boy watching her; maybe a year older. His hair was black yet, despite the style more suited for a girl, it made his face appear more defined. The clothing he wore certainly wasn't normal. It was a large white top with a dark blue undershirt of some kind, tied to the waist with a purple band. The pants were a light blue.

The boy took a sharp breath at the sight of her. Kate turned to face him, which made his eyes grow wide.

"You shouldn't be here…" The boy whispered but then his tone grew strict. "Get out of here! Now!"

"Wha…?" kate blinked.

"It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark!" The boy urged.

Night…? Oh yeah. The sun was starting to set; sky turning orange. How long had Kate been gone? Time passed way too quickly. Behind the boy, Kate caught a glimpse of the entrance to the bathhouse. The lights turned on as did the lanterns.

"They're the lighting the lamps already?" The boy cringed.

"I…" Kate was about to ask something.

The boy started to push her. "Go! You've got to get out of here! Go across the river before nightfall. I'll distract them!"

He got Kate running. She could've sworn that he stood on the bridge in a strange pose, blowing sakura petals from his hands and creating a sound that resembled wind chimes. No time for questioning though. Kate decided to take the boy's advice; she'd grab her friends and get the heck out of there.

The statue under the tree started glowing, soon the restaurants were lighting up their lamps and turning the signs on. Lanterns flickered to life, one by one, very quickly. Kate dashed on the steps but paused halfway. Were there more steps than before?

"What's up with him?" Kate mumbled.

Shaking her head, she continued down the steps and into the streets of this 'abandoned theme park'. As more lights came on, something appeared in the shops. Some were ghost pokemon but others…? Strange ghost-like creatures; their bodies all black and see-through with only two white circles for eyes. Way too creepy! Kate continued on and easily found the area where she last left her friends.

"Keith! Sven! Wendy!" Kate called out. "Come on! We have to go! Let's get out of here!"

"KATE!"

That was Keith's voice!

"Keith! Where are you!" Kate looked around, unable to see him.

"Kate!"

Wait a sec…did that come from down on the ground? Kate found there was a buizel looking up at her. The eyes looked eerily identical to….no…no way it wasn't possible…

"K-Keith?" Kate stammered.

"Yeah it's me." The buizel, embarrassed, responded.

"Oh arceus…" Kate gasped. "What happened to you!"

"I don't even know! We were fine when these strange ghost things came up to us and transformed us all into pokemon! I managed to escape but Wendy and Sven were…" Keith started trembling, eyes grew dark. "….I couldn't save them. They were taken away."

"We have to save them!" Kate said.

"No! Kate, we have to get help! There's no way we can take on this place alone!" Keith objected.

Keith was right. More of these ghost creatures were coming out. Not to mention time was running low and they needed to get back to wherever they came from.

"You're right." Kate sighed. "We have to get out of here before it's too late."

"Let's go." Keith climbed onto Kate's shoulder.

Kate took off down the street once more as the sun started disappearing. It took a bit to remember where in town she had only been walking moments before. By the time Kate reached the stairway towards the river, it already grew dark. Maybe there was still time to cross? Kate dashed down the stairs when….

SPLASH!

"Water!" The two exclaimed.

Both of them swam back onto the lower steps. There really was a river there now. A colossal one from the looks of it. And all the way in the distance, there was a glow. That building Kate left from earlier...it was glowing! It was the center of a lit up city. But when did all those buildings appear? None of them were there when Kate first came to this place!

"What…?" Kate whispered, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Aw man. I better be dreaming…" Keith winced, staring at the sight.

Kate's legs started to feel like jelly. She fell to her knees on the steps, feeling close to fainting. Keith cried out her name and slipped a paw on her hand. He looked extremely concerned for her. For the longest of times, he was trying to comfort Kate but to no avail.

"Hm?...waah!" Keith suddenly yelped. "Kate! Y-y-your hands!"

Kate blinked and pulled them out. She screamed as she felt them up. They were see-through, like a ghost! Through the thin outlines that were her hands, Kate could see a glowing, festive boat land on the shores of the stairs. The boat doors opened, with floating masks hovering out. They went to the edge of the boat, where upon reaching land, gained a scarlet cloaked body, purple headgear and a fan where their hands should be.

Both Kate and Keith backed up a bit from this strange occurrence. They tried to stay calm…..which only lasted for several seconds. The duo left the stairs and raced up the grassy hillside, fleeing to one of the abandoned sheds nearby.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The boy from earlier, at the time, managed to duck through the crowds and search every corner of the area. He had a mission to follow but his own priorities topped them. It was important to find that girl. Obviously, she hadn't made it to the river in time. He should've known there wasn't enough time. Now she was stuck here and her friends were pokemon. Things were_ not_ looking good. And they'd get worse before it got better.

His senses were alert, picking up a trace of the girl. She was out by the river, hiding by a shed. And she was with one of her friends, the one who turned into a pokemon but narrowly escaped the disastrous fate of the others. Scanning the hills near the river, the boy tracked the pair down and started to make his way over to them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…**a little shorter than I'd like this chapter to be. But if I kept going, then the chapter would be too length-y and I need to space out my chapters accordingly. Next chapter? IT SHALL COMETH SOON!**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**WOO! Another chapter written! Hard to believe I got so many done in a single day (and progress on another story) despite the busy plans and what not. Though this chapter seemed a bit simpler to write for some reason. *shrugs* Eh. I imagine it'll get harder as scenes go by but hey *smirks* it's going to make things fun for me!  
Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith was desperately hoping this was only a crazy dream. Dream? Ha! Nightmare was more like it. One minute, everything was fine. He noticed Kate was gone so he offered to go look for her. Right about then, those strange creatures appeared and surrounded the trio. They did some things and bam! Keith was a pokemon.

The whole transformation was quick but it seemed to last forever. It wasn't that it hurt (just a few pinches) but the entire process was severely uncomfortable. Felt like he was being compressed into a _very_ small space, with lots of needle-like things poking through the skin. His fingers shrunk into paws and a dual-tail grew from…er…a _'certain'_ location. A yellow ring fluffed up around his neck. Before he knew it, Keith had turned into a buizel.

There was a shinx and starly next to him, assumed to be Sven and Wendy. They tried to get away from the creatures that did this to them. Keith ducked, dodged and avoided the many attacks launched at him. Sven and Wendy? Not so lucky. Keith watched in horror as they were captured and spirited away.

Thank heavens Kate wasn't around. The buizel heard her voice and ran off to find her. Those eyes…she looked so scared and hurt to see him this way. It was humiliating to be a pokemon in front of his closest friend. Keith convinced Kate to get them both out so they could find help. Maybe Issac could invent something to turn him human again while the Union investigated.

Of course the river _had _to fill with water. Impossible to cross. They were stuck. Even worse, Kate was transparent. Literally. You could see through her hands! That and the boat of these weird ghost-like creatures made Kate snap. Couldn't handle the stress. She charged for the hills and huddled in the corner of the abandoned shed, away from prying eyes.

In the short time that passed, her entire body was now see-through. It was as if she was going to disappear. Keith tried to calm down the hyperventilating girl but it didn't seem to be working. She was in a panic, freaked out by what happened.

"Kate..." Keith's tone was hushed. "It's going to be alright. Don't worry…"

His paw stroked her arm. At least until it fell right through her, like thin air. Kate was extremely close to crying.

"I'm here for you, Kate. I'll _always_ be there for you." Keith whispered.

There were quick footsteps across the grass. Keith picked up on the sound right before the source arrived. It was a boy; not much older than them. The boy's eyes briefly looked at Keith before turning to Kate. He then kneeled down and, somehow, put his hands on her shoulders. Kate gasped and looked up at him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here to help." The boy said.

Keith grit his teeth; he didn't like the way that boy was holding her. Kate shrunk back, terrified.

"No…no…please no…" Kate whimpered.

The boy pulled out a small crimson berry and held it up.

"Eat this." He told her. "You'll have to eat food from this world or else you'll disappear."

"NO!" Kate screamed, trying to push him away.

Her hand went right through him. Kate's breath stopped as she yanked her hand back. Keith noticed her color was slowly draining away. The boy pried open her mouth and slipped the berry inside.

"Come on. Chew it and swallow." The boy urged.

Kate did so, cautiously. She gulped it down and took in deep breaths. Her color quickly returned, much to Keith's relief.

"All better." The boy held out his hand. "See for yourself."

Slowly, Kate reached her hand and pressed it against his. Keith saw it didn't go through, making her solid again. But it did irritate him to see the stranger holding her hand. Who was this guy? Could he really be trusted? He did save Kate but…Keith wasn't so sure. The boy mentioned 'this' world. Did that mean he and the other rangers crossed over to another world somehow?

"We better get moving." The boy said.

"Wait!" Kate stopped him. "Where's Sven and Wendy? They….they're not really gone are they…?"

The boy hesitated. Something seemed suspicious.

"You can't see them now. But you, and your friend here, will." The boy promised.

Out of the blue, the boy froze. He looked towards the sky, in the direction of the town. The boy stood still for a moment or two. Then he bent down and pinned Kate and Keith to the wall, shielding them from view.

"Don't move!" The boy quietly ordered.

He looked back into the sky. Keith looked too and found there was something up there. A honchcrow….but it looked funny. Darker wings, sharper talons…and a human head! Keith recoiled as he found a woman's head where the murkrow's head should be. The murkrow-thing circled around the area a few times, scanning the ground. The boy pressed Kate further against the wall, closer to him. Keith was seriously ticked, desperately wanting to snap this guy's arm for trying a move like that on Kate. Especially when she was still panicked over everything. He tried to resist the urge and kept quiet, watching the bird fly around. After a few minutes, it was gone.

"That bird's looking for you two." The boy let them go. "We have to get you out of here."

The boy stood up. Kate tried but found herself stuck where she was.

"Aaah! My legs! I can't move!" Kate shrieked.

"Calm down!" Keith told her. "Keep breathing! Everything's going to be ok."

"Relax." The boy kneeled, placing a hand over one of her leg. "In the name of water and wind, unbind thee."

His hand glowed a bluish white, which transferred to Kate's legs. She started to relax, able to stand back up again. Keith hopped on top of her shoulder. Seriously? What was this dude's deal? Just coming onto Kate like that. Keith was almost sure they'd be better off without him. But….he seemed to know things. There wasn't anyone else to put trust in, at the moment.

The boy grabbed Kate's hand and immediately started to run, taking Kate and Keith along with. This speed was amazing! Faster than Keith's ever seen or done! It was like they were racing alongside the wind! The lights and buildings all blurred together, impossible to tell which from which. All Keith could tell was they ran past the restaurants and into cold, metallic alleyway of sorts.

"There's a door up ahead!" Kate shouted.

"Dude! Slow down!" Keith yelled.

Nope. No slowing down at all. Not even a tiny bit. The boy was unfazed by this. He thrust his hand in front of him, a strange chime sound echoing right after. Just as the three were about to crash, the door opened by itself and let them through. The three passed through a barn of sorts, then someplace filled with fish, followed by a bone-chilling freezer. Another door magically opened for them, shutting behind. Was this boy magic? Did he have powers? Considering what Keith saw in the short amount of time, he was willing to believe it.

The boy cut through the stables with Kate and Keith. There were pens of different sizes, each containing pokemon who couldn't be let out. They were going too fast to really tell…but Keith thought he saw a starly and shinx at for a brief second. Soon, they were out of there and into a hidden courtyard. Keith peeked around the corner to see a view like no other.

A magnificent building stood tall, high into the sky. The lights from inside were lit, giving the place a unique glow to it. Welcoming yet…eccentric. Leading from it was a bridge, with creatures walking on it. Some were ghost pokemon, some were black blob ghost like things Keith saw others. A few of those creatures from the boat were there. Others? Unlike Keith's ever seen.

"We're going to cross the bridge." The boy said. "You have to hold your breath until we're on the other side."

"Why? Can't we take even a quick breather?" Keith questioned.

The boy shook his head. "Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and everyone will see you."

Drawing attention probably wasn't a good idea at this point. The boy had Kate wrap arms with him, something Keith was _very_ against but forced himself to allow it. They stepped out of the courtyard and went into the crowd with the other beings. No one seemed to notice.

"I'm back from my mission." The boy told the greeters, who resembled politoed in some ways.

"Welcome back master Haku!" One of them greeted.

Haku? Must be his name. Interesting one at that. The group was coming up to the bridge.

"Take a deep breath." Haku whispered. "Be sure you can hold it until we're at the end."

Both of them nodded and inhaled deeply. Once their feet his the bridge, the challenge began. Keith held his breath, glad that all that swimming in Almia prepared him. So far, so good. Kate seemed to be holding up just fine as well. Good. Keith wanted to praise her but couldn't take that risk till they were across the bridge. Looking around, the buizel got closer looks at the beings he was beside. This was all too weird. Never in a million years would Keith imagine he was walking alongside bizarre creatures like these. Then again, he didn't think he'd transform into a pokemon. Much less his own partner pokemon back home.

"Hang on. Almost there." Haku assured as they were near the end.

There were female greeters at the entrance this time. They resembled more like humans but with body parts of different pokemon. Most of them seemed to be part sentret or skitty. All were normal type pokemon crossover. Soon, Keith's attention turned to Kate. She was losing it. Kate had to use her other hand to stop herself from breathing. Keith brushed a paw on her head, trying to give her his support.

"Master Haku!"A lotad scurried onto the bridge. It jumped straight into the air, right in front of Kate and Haku's face. "Welcome back!"

"Eeep!" Kate squealed.

Just like that, she lost her breath. Kate knew it right away and tried to cover it up. Too late. The lotad's eyes bugged out and stared at her and Keith.

"What? A human!" The lotad exclaimed.

Haku threw his hand forward, trapping the lotad in a black sphere of sorts.

"Let's go!" He said.

He pulled Kate's hand and dragged her forward. They ducked down, flying just above the ground. The speed was enough to cause a fierce wind, causing the girls dresses to blow furiously and create the perfect distraction. While they were flustered with the suddenness of it, Haku opened a small door in the side of the wall and snuck them all through it.

The door led into a small garden area. A small cobblestone path among many elegant trees, blooming flowers unseen before and thick bushes. Haku ducked behind one of the bushes with Kate and Keith. There were sounds; voices came from the screen door some feet away. Something about human and then 'master haku'.

"They know you're here." Haku sighed.

"Sorry…" Kate squeaked.

"Kate, you did great." Keith comforted. "I'm really proud of you."

She smiled at Keith, melting his expression into a gentle one. It was great to see her smile once more.

"He's right. It wasn't your fault; things happen." Haku agreed. "But listen. You can't stay here. They'll find you and you'll never be able to rescue your friends."

"What'll happen? I mean…what are we supposed to do? Sven and Wendy….th-they really did turn into pokemon didn't they?" Kate asked, looking at Keith. "And…Keith too…"

"I'll create a diversion while the two of you slip away." Haku answered. "If you want to save your friends and leave this place, this is what you must do.

Haku took two fingers; pressing one to Kate's forehead and the other on Keith's. Keith could see an image inside his head. The courtyard gardens, leading to another door on the far side. As Haku spoke, the sight changed to follow the directions.

"Once things quiet, go out through the back gate. Go all the way down the stairs and you'll reach the boiler room. There, you'll find Kamaji the boiler man."

The vision ended.

"Kah-mah-gee…" Kate repeated, trying to memorize the name.

"You have to ask him for a job. No matter what, you can't take no for an answer. Beg if you must." Haku instructed. "If you don't get a job here, Yubaba will transform you into a pokemon, Kate."

"Yubaba?" Kate blinked.

"She's the witch who rules this bathhouse. A powerful one at that. You'll see who she is soon enough." Haku told her. "She, or even Kamaji, will try to turn you away. Maybe trick you into leaving. You can't let that happen. You must persist. Ask for work. It'll be hard work…but, sigh, you'll be able to stay here. And Yubaba can't harm you."

Kate nodded, understanding what he said. The calls for Haku rang louder from within the bathhouse.

"I have to go." Haku said, starting to stand up. "Kate, be brave. And Keith? Don't let Kate out of your sight for even a moment. Neither of you forget that I am, and always will be, your closest ally."

"Hold on!" Keith stopped him. "How do you know our names?"

"I've known you two for awhile." Haku simply replied. "Good luck. Stay strong, the both of you."

Keith wanted to press for answers but Haku already left. He entered the screen door, yelling something about being back from his mission. Just like that, the mysterious boy was gone. There were footsteps and busy activities.

Right about then, Kate grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him. She clung to him like a little girl and her stuffed poketoy. Keith looked up to see her eyes, nervous and lost. As the noise started settling down, the buizel relaxed to Kate's rhythmic heartbeat.

"Kate, you're one of the best rangers I've ever known. Even better than me." Keith murmured. "You're tough, energetic and can cheer anyone from the blues. I've seen you withstand worse than this. I know you can do this. I believe in you. And you'll never be alone cause I'm here to help."

Kate gave a very small smile, rubbing her eyes and any tears that might've gathered. She loosened her hold on Keith, though he almost wanted to stay there longer.

"Thanks Keith." Kate whispered.

"Any time." Keith grinned, happy to see her looking better.

"_Human or pokemon, I'll be there for you. To make you laugh, help you cry and protect you from danger. All because I care about you. I care about you so much; more than you'll ever know."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Awwww! Keith likes Kate! How sweet! And I think it's the earliest story yet where a character admits their feelings. *checks* …..yep. Earliest love intro yet. But confessing to the one they love? That won't be for awhile! Keith doesn't seem to have the courage to tell his true feelings to Kate. And being a buizel certainly won't help things go smoother.**

**When will they make their way to Kamaji? Next chapter isn't far off!**


	4. Journey Begins with the First Step

**Writing this is soooo fun! Lots of scenes I want to write but I have to wait! Boo. Aw well. All part of the process. **

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Things settled down eventually. Kate found a chance to crawl through the gardens and make her way to the back gate. She opened it, slipped through the tight space and onto the other side, closing the door behind her. Things were going alright so far. Kate was calmed down enough, compared to earlier. All thanks to Keith. True Haku helped her some and guided the pair to where they were now. But it was Keith who kept her together. It was Keith who motivated her to keep moving, who supported her and was concerned for her. Kate couldn't ask for a better best friend.

The wind chilled her a bit. With Keith on her shoulder, Kate walked on the wooden platform to the edge of the stairs.

"Yikes…" Kate stared down. "Long way down there…"

"I'll say." Keith gulped.

It made Kate slightly dizzy to see the ground way down there. The train from earlier roared as it clattered across the tracks. Kate tried looking for a railing or some kind of support system. There was none. Which meant one wrong move could send her hurtling towards the faraway ground.

Kate took a deep breath and slowly reached her foot out to the first step. It felt weird trying to balance herself, stop from falling. But things were going ok so far. Step number two was going alright. Same with three.

"YIPE!"

Her foot slipped on number four, which caused Kate to crash onto step five. Yowch! Minor setback but no injuries. A sore bottom at worst. Couldn't allow that to stop her. Five steps done, about twelve gajillion more to descend. Kate started to climb down to the next step…

Creeeaaaak…

What the…?

CRASH!

The wooden step had been too worn down but Kate didn't know till it broke. She was sent sliding down the rest of the stairs with extreme speed. Unable to stop, Kate and Keith screamed as they rocketed down the steps. It was like a roller coaster! All those twists, turns and terrifying moments. Kate was almost sure they'd be thrown off!

BAM!

As sudden as it started, the ride ended. They crashed into the wall upside down, at the bottom of the stairs. It took several moments to process what the heck just happened. Only seconds ago they were in mortal terror and anticipation, now here they were at the end of the stairs that scared them so much.

Looking at each other, Kate and Keith broke into laughter. They looked so ridiculous, crashed against the wall like that. And riding down the stairs had been so much fun! In the midst of this weird adventure, it was nice to be able to laugh over something with your best friend.

A window high above of them opened. The two silenced, carefully watching. One of the ghost-like creatures stuck their head out and lit a cigarette. They started to smoke, unaware of the human and pokemon way down below. Quietly, the two snuck their way past and around a corner.

The back of the bathhouse was completely different from the front. While the front was bright and festive, the back was dark and creepy. Kate hopped down some concrete steps, finding they're solid and wouldn't break on her this time around. There it was. The door to the boiler room, where Kamaji would be. Just as Haku said.

"So…" Kate grabbed the door handle. "Um…y-you ready?"

"…nope." Keith sweatdropped.

"Neither am I." Kate sheepishly admitted.

She turned the handle and pulled the door open. Kate entered and then closed the door behind her. The entrance was a narrow hall with boilers on both walls, steaming from leaks. It was getting a bit hot. Naturally to be expected of a boiler room, of course. Kate walked down the hall, seeing an orange glow at the end with shadows. At the end, she and Keith peeked cautiously around the corner into the next room.

There it was. The boiler. A gigantic equipment of sorts that reached high in the room, powering the entire bathhouse. Kate noted that a certain Vientown ranger would've loved to take this boiling hot, scarlet red piece of machinery apart for study. At the base of the boiler, there was an open door. Kate saw tiny little black puffs dashing to and from, dropping lumps of coal into the furnace. Must be workers of some kind. And their boss had to be Kamaji, who Kate guessed was the one sitting on top of a tall block. Kamaji had the appearance of a man with sunglasses, bald head and a bushy mustache…sort of like Blaine from the Kanto gyms. But unlike the gym leader, Kamaji had more than two arms. Six in fact. All of them pulling levers, hooking up wires or doing something to keep the boiler room working.

Kate felt a huge amount of pressure. Shrinking back into the hall, she took some deep breaths and tried to cool down. This was a huge amount of pressure. To go ask this intimidating man for work? Seemed impossible!

"_You can do this, you can do this, come on Kate…"_ Kate's mind coached. _"Do it for Sven and Wendy. Do it for Keith!"_

She glanced at Keith. He gave a grin and 'paws up' to her, though his expression seemed a bit nervous as well. Must be as scared as she was about this. Had to know the stakes were high. Kate heard Kamaji bang a hammer three times. Looking around the corner, she saw the little puffs scurry across the room and to tiny little holes in the wall. The coal they carried was either taken with them or thrown into the furnace. Seemed as good time as any to go ask for that job.

Kate forced herself to walk out into the open. There was suspicion that Kamaji knew Kate and Keith were there. But Kate wasn't entirely sure of it. The man kept going away at whatever it was he was doing.

"He-hello?" Kate spoke up. "Excuse me?"

Kamaji looked at Kate but only for three seconds. One of his arms grabbed a teapot, which he gulped some strange liquid from. He went back to his work without another glance. Keith shrugged, unsure what to make of this as well. The ranger carefully stepped across the room and below Kamaji's work station.

"Hello?" Kate tried again. "Are you Kamaji?"

The man grunted and gave a careless glance for another few seconds. But this time, he did a double take.

"Haku told me to come to you and ask for work. May I have a job here? Please?" Kate asked.

From the ceiling, lavender ropes dropped down. At the end were black and red card-keys of sorts with different yellow shapes on each. Kamaji, who had been staring at Kate incredulously, groaned at the sight of these strange things.

"Four bath tokens at once…" He grumbled. Kamaji banged the hammer three times and yelled, "Alright you runts! Back to work!"

Kamaji turned to Kate once more. Though his eyes were blocked by the sunglasses, the girl could feel his stare go hostile.

"Yeah I'm Kamaji, the boilerman to this cursed bathhouse." Kamaji told her in an annoyed tone. "Hey soot sprites! Move it you lil twerps!"

"Did he even _listen_ to your request?" Keith muttered under his breath.

"Please! Can't you give me a job?" Kate requested.

"I don't need your help." Kamaji spat. "The place is full of soot. I place an enchantment on them and they do my bidding. As much work as I need, it gets done by the soot sprites."

Speaking of which, the little black puffs (soot sprites, their name now) exited the holes. All of them carried huge lumps of coal that looked super heavy for them to handle. Kate went to the side, making sure not to get in their way. And yet she seemed to anyways. Started with one soot sprite crashing into her foot. Then grew to two, three…ten. A giant collision right at her own feet.

"Sorry!" Kate squeaked, jumping over the sprites. "Excuse me! Sorry!"

She went to an open spot right next to the last hole on the far left of the room. At least there she wouldn't be in the way of the soot sprites and their work.

"Coming through!"

Kamaji's arm shot out, right next to Kate. His extended hand pulled open a drawer, grabbing some straw-like material. The arm stretched upwards, near the ceiling. It searched for the right drawer and got out something else. Kamaji's arms came back to his body with the materials he needed.

Squeak! Squeak, squeak!

Kate heard some pitiful cries coming from one of the sprites. It was being crushed by the lump it coal it held. Must've been way too much for it. And surprisingly, no one was helping it. The other soot sprites gathered coal and walked by as if it wasn't happening. Kate felt a tug at her heart. Unable to watch this any longer, she came over and started to lift the coal off.

Squeak? Squeak! Squeak squeak squeak…

The other soot sprites watched in astonishment as Kate started to pull the coal off the little sprite's body. Ack! Not light like Kate thought it would be! Who knew coal was so damn heavy? But she lugged it off and set it beside her foot. The coal sprite puffed up, frazzled from being crushed. It scurried off back into the hole.

"You're doing great." Keith whispered, smiling.

"Human!" Kamaji's voice rang out. "Finish what you've started!"

Huh? Kate blinked. She glanced at the coal beside her. Finish what she started? Did that mean throw the coal into the furnace for the sprite? Kate assumed so. Why not? She'd show Kamaji she was a hard worker and maybe secure a job after all. Kate picked up the bulky piece of coal once more and started to walk over to the furnace.

"Come on Kate!" Keith jumped off her shoulder. "I know you can do this."

With Keith at her side giving support, Kate was able to lug the coal across the floor. Other soot sprites stopped, making room for Kate to go on through. They watched with anticipation. Kate managed to go over to the edge of the floor, where the boiler stood a short distance away. Instead of staying open, the door to the furnace opened and closed every few seconds. It allowed for coal to be thrown in one at a time. Kate prepared to toss the coal, timing herself. Keith helped her out, making sure she had enough power to get the coal across the small ledge that separated her and the boiler. Together the two tossed the coal into the furnace and retreated.

The soot sprites saw all of this and looked amazed. Though that didn't last for long. One of them let go of their coal, dropping it on themselves. The sprite squeaked and wriggled around underneath, trying to get Kate's attention. Within seconds, the other sprites followed suit. They all pretended to be crushed under their loads, squirming over to Kate and Keith.

"Hey you little sootballs! Get back to work or I'll crush you all!" Kamaji yelled, banging the hammer. "And you, human. You can't just take someone else's job! If these soot sprites don't work, their spell wears off and they turn to regular soot again. Now go. There's no work for you here. Try somewhere else."

So much for that plan. Although, the soot sprites seemed to think otherwise. They were squeaking angrily at Kumaji. Was it possible they were upset at him for turning her away? Soot sprites started to crowd around Kate and Keith, stopping them from going anywhere.

"You soot balls have a problem? Now get back to work!" Kumaji snapped, furious.

At that moment, a small door opened up from one of the walls. A woman climbed through. She looked a little bit like Wendy; mostly age-wise and the green hair. Her hair was styled like a leaf and her eyes were reddish brown. Clothes were white and green, with a fern-colored pearl necklace. Kate noticed her fingers and shaped were shaped a little differently than normal. Was it possible this person, or being, was half human and half chikorita?

"I brought lunch!" The woman called out. "Whoa, what's going on in here? A fight?"

The woman brought a wooden bucket and a china bowl with unusual food. She gave Kamaji the china bowl, scolding him about how he should leave dirty dishes out. The woman then walked over to the floor where the soot sprites were. Soot sprites abandoned Kate and Keith, heading over to the chikerita woman. The woman tossed star-shaped sprinkles from her wooden bucket which the soot sprites eagerly gobbled up. Now that Kate was adjusting to this, she had to admit those soot-things were kinda cute.

A gasp rang out. The chikerita woman spooted her, face pale and eyes bulged out.

"A human!" She exclaimed. "You're the one everyone's looking for! And there's the missing buizel too!"

"Busted…" Keith sweatdropped.

"She's my granddaughter."

Kate, Keith and the woman faced Kamaji, who was eating. Everyone else was surprised. He didn't seem fazed by this.

"She says she wants to work here. But I've got all the help I need. Can you take her to see Yubaba for me?" Kamaji casually requested. "She's a tough girl. I think she can handle it."

"Are you kidding me? No way!" The woman refused. "I'm not smuggling a human around here."

Kamaji pulled something from his work station and waved it in front of the woman's face. Kate wasn't sure what it was. Something in yellowish molasses-like goop.

"Not even for a sweetened honey poffin?" Kamaji offered.

The woman stared at it, looking tempted.

"Listen kid, if you want a job, you'll have to make a deal with Yubaba. She's the ruler in this place." Kumaji said to Kate.

With a groan, the woman snatched up the 'poffin' and dumped the rest of the sprinkles away. "I give up. Come here, girlie. Follow me if you want to get to Yubaba alive."

"Yes ma'am! Thank you!" Kate scrambled to her side.

Kate took off her shoes (customs of the bathhouse, she guessed) and placed them on the floor. The woman hastily told her she wouldn't need them. Kate saw glimpse of the soot sprites eagerly looking over the shoes before walking alongside the woman. Before slipping through the door with her, Kate looked back at Kamaji.

"Thanks for the help!" She said to him.

Kamaji gave a thumbs up. "Good luck kid! You're gonna need it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Fun little chapter. Getting past the boilerman? Done. Now to follow a familiar character (just with some alterations) through the bathhouse and up to Yubaba. Your next chapter? Not too far off!**


	5. The Contract

**Originally planned to divide this chapter up but then it'd be too short overall on both ends. And I couldn't stop writing. *sweatdrop* Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"We have to go all the way to the top floor. That's where Yubaba lives."

The chikerita woman led Kate through a storage room. Keith jumped from a shipping container to Kate's shoulder once more as they entered a new room. This one had winding gears and metal ropes. It was a tall shaft that had metal cars pulled up and down like elevators. What a sight to see!

"Get over here!"

Kate snapped out of her daze and joined the chikerita woman in one of the elevator cars. The woman pressed a button, causing the shaft to quickly pull up. This wasn't like the elevators back home. This one was made of wood and wasn't boxed in completely, allowing Kate to look at sights. And man were there sights. At first, just a concrete wall. But floors passed with elegant designs similar to those in, once again, Ecruteak with bright red and white colors alongside mahogany floors. There were a few workers; some of those women-pokemon hybrids and others were politoed-like creatures.

The elevator went as high as it could go, which didn't see to be the top. The woman peered out in the hall, making sure no one was coming. She ushered Kate and Keith out of the elevator, guiding them out in the halls. The walls were sliding doors with designs of flowers, lanterns or autumn leaves. The group snuck past a busy kitchen and ducked to a second elevator. This elevator was closed in, designed much more fancy-like than the previous.

"Are we getting close?" Keith asked.

"Halfway there. You two are doing good." The woman replied.

Another stop. Doors opened, only to reveal a creature standing there. He didn't look like an employee…maybe a guest? This guy was a large one, who had some parts of a snorlax like the body shape and color patterns. Kate wondered if under the straw hat were snorlax ears. The woman gulped, cringing at this unexpected turnout.

"Er…snorlax spirit!" She sweatdropped.

The snorlax spirit made some sort of grunting sounds and pointed up.

"Hm? Oh this elevator doesn't go any higher. You'll have to find another." The woman told him.

She left the elevator, taking Kate and Keith with. Kate found that the snorlax spirit saw her but didn't seem to be upset or surprised about it. Though he did start following them through the floor. The woman didn't seem worried much so Kate tried not to think about it. Instead, she gazed at the sights.

The edges of the area were where the elevator and separate rooms were. Overlooking the building from the fences were dozens, maybe hundreds, of these strange creatures Kate had seen crossing the bridge. All of them seemed to be relaxing and having a nice time. Looking way down below, she was able to make out rooms with bathtubs and steam. The creatures were soaking in them and having a lovely time. This place seemed to live up its reputation as a bathhouse.

Kate followed the woman to the other side of the floor. Surprisingly, no one took notice to her or Keith. Just the snorlax-spirit who followed them. There was the elevator, bright red with gold letters. Most extravagant one yet. The woman pressed the button and waited for the car to come down. As the snorlax spirit came by, the woman blocked Kate and Keith from its view and tried to ignore him.

Ding!

The elevator car opened…but it wasn't empty. Kate winced as she saw one of the politoeds with three scary looking troll creatures. She was squished against the wall, hidden further from view. Everyone in the elevator car emptied out. While the trolls went off towards the rooms, the politoed stopped and sniffed the air.

"Lin?" It said.

"What?" The woman pushed Kate into the elevator.

Lin…was that her name? Kate saw the snorlax spirit walk into the elevator with her.

"What's that smell?" The politoed sniffed Lin. "It's human! You smell just like a human!"

"Oh really?" Lin said in a bored tone.

"Come on Lin, where is it? You're hiding something aren't you?" The politoed questioned.

Kate and Keith were shielded from view, thanks to the snorlax spirit. But it still made the ranger nervous to think someone was close to stopping her just before reaching the top.

Lin pulled out the honey poffin from her pocket. "This what you smell?"

"Honey poffin!" The politoed gasped. "Gimme some!"

With a smirk, Lin started to wave around the poffin. She taunted the politoed, who desperately wanted it. Lin called out about pulling the lever to go up, obviously talking to Kate and not the snorlax spirit. Kate squeezed past the large body of the pokemon/human-creature and stretched her arm. Shoot! Not close enough!

"I got this." Keith winked.

He crawled on her arm, all the way up to the lever. Keith, with some strength, managed to press down the lever which caused the doors to close and the elevator to move once more. Lin wasn't the guide anymore. From here on out, it was just herself and the buizel. And…er…the snorlax spirit. It was weird, standing in the silence of the tight-spaced moving elevator with this 'being'. Was it a friend? Appeared to be one. He hid Kate and Keith from the politoed's view. Didn't rat them out or try to harm them in any way.

The elevator stopped but it wasn't the right floor. At least that's what Kate felt. It was a row of sliding doors with shadows of the creatures behind them. Sounded like a restaurant was in there. Kate wasn't sure what to do when suddenly, the snorlax spirit pulled the lever again. The elevator doors shut and the car rocketed upwards again. Was he helping them? Could it be that not all the creatures of this world were bad? So far, Kate and Keith had been helped out by four of them; more if you counted the soot sprites. Maybe this place wasn't nearly as bad as it first seemed.

Slowing down…then a stop. Doors slid open to a dark room. The snorlax spirit got out of the elevator and looked to the left, then right. It ushered Kate and Keith out, deeming it safe. Once it had done so, the snorlax spirit went back in the elevator and pulled the lever, going away. So it had been good after all. Could've gone on with whatever it was beings like him did. But instead, it helped Kate narrowly avoid getting caught and guided her to the top floor.

"That was really sweet." Kate said.

"Yeah. Gotta admit, it was pretty cool. Sticking its neck out for us and all." Keith agreed.

Kate took a look in the room. It was incredibly fancy yet…ominous. Felt so freezing, with a heavy pressure in the air. Large flowers that popped off the wall, wrapping around the lanterns which gave off very little light. Four gigantic vases stood as if they created an aisle to walk between. They led to the ruby-shade door at the other end.. She could see above it was a carving of that bird-creature seen earlier.

This was it. The final step in the journey. Beyond these doors, Yubaba would be there. And Kate had to face her if she ever wanted to survive and rescue her friends.

"You can do this." Keith murmured. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Kate gave a nod and a smile, too nervous to speak. She steeled her nerves and walked over to the door. The ranger reached out and started to grasp the golden handle…

"AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO KNOCK!"

She and Keith fell over, caught completely off guard. Shocked, Kate looked around frantically for the source of that loud voice.

"Huh. You're the most pathetic human I've ever seen."

It was coming from the door-knocker. The thing, shaped like a mutated troll, rolled its eyes in irritation. But it did open the door for her. One door opened into the next room, which cause its doors to open as well. There were a whole series of doors that formed into a hallway.

"_Well? Come in."_

Where did that voice come from? Didn't sound like it was in the same room though. Yet Kate clearly heard it.

"_I said __come in__."_

Without warning, Kate and Keith were lifted into the air by psychic powers. They were pulled through the doors which closed behind her right ahead. Down a long room full of large, antique vases, a sharp turn right, a dark hall, left turn and through a final pair of doors. Once through the, the psychic powers released them both which sent the two tumbling to the center of the room.

Ooy. Umf. Ug. Ooy ooy…

There were soft bounces on the carpet. Kate looked to see three dismembered heads of slowpoke jumping around, coming over to her. The heads curiously stared at Kate and Keith, who felt quite uncomfortable about this.

"Quiet down you three. You're making a racket."

The heads stopped. They soon left, with occasional glances back at Kate. Kate was able to look at her surroundings. An office room that seemed more relaxed but also scary. Fancy décor and antiques of all kinds on the walls and shelves. There was a fire going in the fireplace, providing some light. The other source of light came from a desk some feet away from Kate. Behind it? An old woman with many wrinkles and gray hair tied up in a strange, bulgy style. She was writing documents of sort on her desk, not even bothering to look up from the paperwork. Her nose was a bit long, with a wart or two on the end. Another wart was between her eyebrows. Though she couldn't see below the witch's arms, Kate could tell by the stature that this witch was short and her head was somewhat bigger than the body. This was Yubaba, the owner of the bathhouse and the one who'd control Kate's fate.

"Excuse me?" Kate said. "I was wondering, could you please give me a job?"

The writing stopped. Yubaba looked up. She held a hand up and pressed her thumb and pointer finger together. The witch made a horizontal motion, almost as if closing a zipper. Sure enough, Kate's lips were closed shut! She couldn't speak! Keith's eyes were wide, astonished and concerned.

"Mmmf! Mmph?" Kate tried to pry them open but to no avail.

Yubaba snickered. "I don't want to hear such a stupid request. You're just a rotten, useless weakling. This is certainly no place for humans."

"Hey! Let her go!" Keith shouted angrily.

The witch held a fist. Within a moment, she quickly flashed it open and sent out a tiny lightning bolt. Before he could react, the bolt struck Keith in his chest and started zapping him. The buizel was being electrocuted! He cried out in agony before falling to the floor. Kate kneeled down and held him in her arms. Meanwhile Yubaba wasn't taken aback.

"This place is a bathhouse for spirits. It's where they come to replenish themselves." Yubaba took out a smoke-pipe, using her flame-lit finger to light it. "And you humans…you always make a mess of things. Like your friends. They got what they deserved. You should be punished too."

Kate could hardly swallow. That witch hurt Keith, her best friend, and sealed her mouth. What other sick, twisted ideas did Yubaba have in mind.

"I could turn you into a pichu." Yubaba exhaled a dense smoke. "Or…perhaps you prefer a ralts?"

Silence. Kate shivered, getting more terrified by the second.

"I can see you shaking." Yubaba cackled. "Actually, I'm surprise you made it this far. Just who was it dear? Why don't we thank them? Hm? How about telling me?"

Yubaba used the hand-motion from before, unsealing Kate's mouth. At first she was relieved to breathe easier again. And now she had enough courage to go on. Kate wouldn't expose the kind people who helped her. Nor would she let the attack on Keith go unforgotten. She was doing this especially for Keith, who tried to stand up for her.

"Please! Can't you give me a job?" Kate called out.

"Don't start that again!" Yubaba snapped.

"Please; I just want to work!" Kate shouted.

"DON'T. SAY. THAT!" Yubaba snarled, wind coming in from nowhere.

Suddenly, she jumped from her desk and flew into the air. Kate clutched Keith (who was starting to come to) tighter and stood up. Yubaba landed in front of the girl, her face fuming.

"Why in the world should I give _you_ a job? Anyone can see you're an overconfident, stubborn, rough and tumble little girl who lacks in sophistication!" Yubaba jabbed at Kate.

"Watch it you arrogant bitch…" Keith growled.

Yubaba snuck behind Kate, speaking in an angry tone. "This is a high class place I'm running and you don't belong here. So I advise you to get out!"

The witch saw Kate trembling once more.

"Or…" Yubaba smirked, pretend slicing Kate's throat with her nails. "I could give you the most _difficult _job I've got. And work you _until your last breath_…"

Boom….boom….BOOM!

The floor shook. Books came off the shelves and paper fluttered. Something big was coming. And it stopped Yubaba from tormenting Kate any farther. With each boom, the earthquake grew worse and more damage was being done. The fire blew out, as did Yubaba's threats. At some point, a wailing baby could be heard.

WAAAAAHHHHH!

KABOOM!

There was an emerald colored door near Yubaba's desk. 'Was' being the key word. It was shattered by a foot that resembled a babies. Except for size, which was colossal! The crying intensified.

"Aw dear! You woke up the baby!" Yubaba let Kate go, who gasped for breath.

The witch ran over to the backdoor, starting to coo at the baby who Kate assumed by now was her child. Keith recovered from the electric shock and took his position on her shoulder once more. Thank goodness he was alright. Kate hated to see him go through that pain.

"Eh…?" Yubaba glanced at Kate. "Why are you still here? I told you to leave!"

"Come on! Give the girl a job already!" Keith shouted.

"Shush! You're scaring the baby!" Yubaba hissed.

BAM! 

A giant kick to the base. Wow did she look shook up! The witch was trying to calm down her kid but was being unsuccessful. Seemed to get worse and worse too.

"We won't leave till you give her a job!" Keith yelled.

"Ok, ok! Just be quiet!" Yubaba gave in before turning back to the baby's direction. "Here comes mommy!"

Yubaba disappeared within the door. The ranger and buizel were left alone for several minutes in silence.

"That was amazing…" Kate said, flustered. "Thanks Keith."

Keith chuckled. "No problem. It was almost fair that I had the advantage with the screaming baby. _Almost_."

From a stack of knocked over paperwork, a piece of paper fluttered out and hovered in air. A pen joined it before the pair made it to Kate's hands. The fire in the fireplace came back on. Everything knocked over was magically being put back into place.

"That's your contract."

Yubaba entered the room, picking door splinters from her mangled hair.

"Sign your name away and I'll put you to work." She wearily sighed. "If I hear one little complaint, you and the buizel join your friends."

Keith hopped off of Kate and pointed her to the smooth surface by the fireside; for writing nicely and getting some light as well. She scanned the contract briefly, finding the sign spot at the bottom of the page.

"Can't believe I took that stupid oath…" Yubaba grumbled as she arranged the room again. "Give a job to anyone who asks….ridiculous. It's just ridiculous…"

Yubaba collapsed in her seat once more.

"Are you finished?" She questioned, taking the paper away just as Kate was done. "Hmmm…I see your name's Kate. A cute name."

Yubaba waved her hand across the contract. She then had her hand make some sort of pulling motion, as if it slowly yanked invisible strings. Following the actions, Kate's name started to float off the paper. The letters of her name slowly vanished into Yubaba's clutches.

"And it belongs to me now." Yubaba said. "From now on, your name shall be Pika."

Pika? As in Pikachu? But why…?

"ANSWER ME PIKA!" Yubaba's voice brought her out from questioning.

"Yes ma'am!" Kate stammered.

"…you called for me?"

Kate and Keith turned to see someone coming in through the door. It was Haku! But what was he doing here of all places?

"This girl signed a contract. Set her up with a job." Yubaba ordered.

"Right." Haku said, then glancing at Kate. "What's your name?"

Name? But he already knew. They met outside the bathhouse not too long ago.

"Ka-…" Kate paused, remembering that name changed. "Oh. Um…it's Pika."

"Well then, Pika. Follow me." Haku told her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The three went over to the elevator, no one speaking. Haku's face was emotionless. It was as if he never met them! How could he act so cold? What happened to the guy that helped them earlier? Didn't he once say he'd always be their ally? This wasn't making any sense to Keith. Well…._nothing _in this place made sense.

Kate…clearly she was confused by Haku's personality change as well. She had been through so much already. Standing up to Yubaba, watching the buizel get struck for defiance, her own name being taken away. Although she was Pika to Haku or anyone else…she'd still be Kate to the buizel. And no one would take that, or her, from him.

"H-Haku?" Kate spoke up. "I…"

"Don't talk to me." Haku interrupted with a cold, harsh tone. "And you will refer to me as _master _Haku."

Kate shrunk back, hurt from those words. That jerk…how could he talk to Kate like that? Keith was tempted to punch Haku straight across the face. It took a considerable amount of strength to resist the urge. Right now, he had to support Kate in these dark hours and make sure she didn't suffer alone.

Keith patted Kate's head with his paw. At first, Kate didn't seem to react in any way. But her hand reached up and held Keith's paw. And there it stayed for the rest of the quiet elevator ride. The buizel stared up into the bleak darkness of the elevator shaft, wondering what would be ahead for him and Kate in this strange world of the spirits.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Keith's so freakin adorable! A supportive friend who really does care for Kate, even when he's got problems of his own. So readers, what's the deal with Haku? And what kind of work will Kate be given? NEXT CHAPTER ISN'T FAR OFF! STAY TUNED!**


	6. Change of Hearts

**Ok so a chapter or two ago I said I introduced love in the story earliest in this fanfic. Total error! The earliest was in my Brave/Almia crossover so sorry for error!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Haku led Kate and Keith down some stairs once they got off the elevator. Kate guessed that this was the employees part of the bathhouse, where they stayed when not working. She could hear gasps, with the other polities and girl-pokemon crossovers gaping at her. Felt really weird to be so different from everyone else. Kate was in the spotlight now…and not the good kind at that. Haku walked up to a politoeds who was different than others. He was a shiny politoed, who seemed to be leader above the rest.

"I don't care if Yubaba gets mad. We're not taking her under out wing." The shiny politoed huffed.

"Too bad. She's already under contract." Haku said in a dull tone.

The room burst into whispers.

"I…I promise to work very hard." Kate gave a respectful bow.

"We are not taking her in our department." A lapras crossover sniffed.

"She smells…" A meowth mix bitterly said.

"We don't want her." One of the politoeds added.

Kate blushed, feeling humiliated.

"What the heck are they talking about? You smell fine to me…" Keith mumbled.

"Enough! Living here with us for a few days and her smell will go away." Haku broke off the rest of the crowd. "And if she _doesn't _obey orders, then do what you want. Rip out her heart for all I care."

Kate shivered. Keith tensed up, growling. The crowd buzzed with excitement.

"Where's Lin?" Haku called out.

"WHAT!"

Kate turned to see Lin, leaning by the doorway. The crowd started to dissolve, leaving to go places.

"Don't you dare dump her on me!" Lin protested.

"You said you wanted an assistant." Haku pointed out. "Here you go."

"Perfect! Lin can have 'er!" The shiny politoed laughed.

"Why do you always pick on me, you jerks?" Lin grumbled. "Grrr…you so owe me for this, Haku…"

"Have a nice day!" Politoed snickered.

"PIKA!" Haku's voice was sharp. "Get going."

Kate nodded and ran off to join Lin. The chikerita mix started to lead Kate through some winding hallways. On the upside, at least Kate knew Lin. Didn't seem like Lin was entirely happy about this. At least Kate thought so till they were alone and Lin stopped them.

"I can't believe you made it!" Lin said, cheerful.

"Wha…?" Kate blinked.

"You're such a dope. I was really worried about you two." Lin chuckled. "Now keep on your toes. If you need anything, let me know. I'm here to help you, ok?"

"Thanks Lin." Kate smiled.

Lin showed Kate to their room. A small one with wooden floors; Kate noticed two girls sleeping within a mass of blankets. There were drawers on the wall and sliding doors that led out to a balcony. Not a bad place, really. Kate saw Lin go to the drawers and go through clothes.

"This is your apron. Gotta wash it yourself though. Totally sucks. Got your pants." Lin handed her clothes. "Hmm…let's see about your size….way too big, way too small…where is that damn shirt?..."

Kate got her job and she had a mentor of sorts who seemed to care for her. Despite the small victory of the day, Kate couldn't help but feel a little hurt from Haku's behavior towards her.

"Um Lin?" Kate spoke up. "You know Haku?"

"What about him?" Lin responded, irritated at the name.

"There's not, er, two of them here? Are there?" Kate asked, hoping it was the answer to this.

"Two Haku's? HA." Lin rolled her eyes. "I can barely stand one. Gah…this shirt's too big. Why are there so many plus sizes? Anyways, Haku is Yubaba's henchmen. Does whatever she wants at any time. Don't trust a single thing he says."

So…what he said were lies? He wasn't trying to help Kate and Keith out at all? But…but why? Why did he get them so far? If Haku was really Yubaba's henchman, then what was Kate supposed to do now? How would she ever rescue her friends and return to her own world? Did that mean Keith would be stuck as a buizel permanently? The dark thoughts made Kate's stomach hurt and her heart heavy. When Lin turned around with a perfect sized shirt, she managed to hide the pain and thank her.

Kate climbed into her bed of blanket with Keith in a blanket of his own right next to her. Lights turned off in her room as the other rooms within the bathhouse did as well. Even long after Lin and the other roommates were fast asleep, Kate was awake with those thoughts and bearing the pain. This was all too much. Back in her own world, Kate was stronger than this. She'd charge after whatever danger laid ahead. Now? Felt like she was lost. And getting more lost with each new obstacle that she faced.

"Can't sleep?" Keith whispered suddenly.

"I was just thinking." Kate told him, speaking in hushed tones as not to wake the others.

"About Haku?" Keith asked.

"Everything. Haku, this world, the spirits we've met…" Kate sighed. "I feel so confused and lost. I'm not sure what to do anymore or what's what. And…and I feel like I'm a failure."

"How so? You stood up to a witch and secured a job. I doubt any other human could do it." Keith said.

"Cause with Haku like this, who can I turn to for guidance? How can I return you to human form without help?" Kate told him.

Keith was quiet for a moment. "…being a buizel isn't _all _bad. I could be worse."

"Aren't you in pain?" Kate asked.

"Not really." Keith shrugged. "Feels like my soul's been crammed into a tiny suit of armor. But otherwise I feel fine. If I have to be a buizel in order to stay with you, then I'll go adjust. I hate to think if you went through this place alone. You suffered through so much and it kills me to see you in pain. We go through this together. You're my ranger partner and my best friend."

Sometime during Keith's talk, tears welled up in Kate's eyes. They slipped down her cheeks, with the girl stifling back a sob.

"Kate…aw man, I'm so sorry…" Keith apologized, seeing her cry.

"No Keith I…it's…" Kate took a deep breath. "No one else cares about me like you do. You've been so supportive and helped me through this, even with your own problems. I should be stronger, I know that. But until I bounce back up, I know I can rely on you for help. You're such a great friend. Thank you."

"Nnnngg."

One of the roommates stirred in her sleep.

"Get some rest." Keith murmured. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

Kate still felt a tad alone and nervous. She reached over and grabbed Keith from his spot. She hugged the buizel tight like a stuffed toy. It was a risk, seeing as though he might not like that too much or think it was weird. Keith didn't seem to mind too much though. He shifted his weight a little and let Kate wrap her arms around him. Kate felt her eyelids get heavy and the blankets get cozy.

It was halfway between the dreamworld and consciousness that Kate felt something. She wasn't sure if it was real or only a dream. But Kate could've sworn Keith kissed her cheek.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In the dead of night, everyone was asleep. Well…not _every_one.

Haku traveled up a spiral stone staircase, careful not to use the elevator to disturb the sleep of the bathhouse. He went up to Yubaba's room, where the witch waited. Her slowpoke heads lined up and the murkrow perched on the wire balcony ledge outside. Yubaba herself was wearing a black cloak.

Yubaba wrapped herself completely with the black cloak and started to head outside. Haku and the slowpoke heads bowed in respect. The witch, as she walked, was slowly starting to transform into a honchcrow with her head. Yubaba hopped on the ledge, with the murkrow starting to hover in the air.

Flap. Flap. Flap

The honchcrow Yubaba was flapping her wings. With a jump, she took off and started to soar in the air. Haku watched for several minutes, until she disappeared into the distance. At that point, the slowpoke heads wandered off and Haku shut the doors. Now that the witch was gone, he had something he needed to do.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Well isn't Keith just the cutest buizel EVER? Awww! And to answer Kate's question, no I don't think he'd mind snuggling in bed together. *snicker* Alright people! Next chapter is coming up fast!**


	7. Assistance

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith slowly woke up, feeling oh so comfortable within the blankets. He was so relaxed that for a minute, he forgot he was a buizel. Still the same furry paws as before. Keith wasn't dreaming. He really did transform into a pokemon. His friends were taken and he was in some sort of spirit world with the strangest beings.

"Mmmmnnnngg…"

The buizel was pulled closer in the blankets, causing him to blush. Oh yeah. Kate ended up hugging him sometime during the night. Such a sweetheart. She really was brave. To go through all those challenges and hardships like Kate did? Took a whole lot of courage. Keith admired her for it.

There came the soft sound of a wooden door panel sliding open. Keith froze, wondering who or what it was. There were footsteps that carefully navigated around Lin and the other sleeping girls. The buizel waited for something to happen as the figure stood over him. A hand was placing on Kate's head; the girl groggily opened her eyes.

"Meet me at the bridge. I'll take you to your friends."

Haku? Was that Haku? It took a moment for Kate to wake up. When she did, she sat straight up and scanned the room. Keith saw that no one was there. But he knew Haku had been there. The guy was shady. Seemed like a total backstabber, judging on the previous night before. Though if he was going to take them to Wendy and Sven, maybe they should give him another chance. Just one more.

Kate seemed to have the same idea. She tossed the pink work shirt over her blue tank top, what with her regular clothes disposed as of last night (probably another worker). They silently left the dorm rooms and started to make their way through the stillness of the once bustling bathhouse. Kate remembered the way pretty well, with Keith only needing to give a few pointers as he walked beside her.

Made it to the boiler room, which was cooler and not as loud as when Keith first came in there. Kamaji snored away at his post. Kate looked around but seemed genuinely confused.

"What's up?" Keith asked in a low voice.

"My shoes are gone." Kate replied.

The noise seemed to wake up the soot sprites. Some of them left their holes, carrying Kate's shoes. They rested them just at the edge of their floor for her. Kate smiled and thanked them, quickly slipping the shoes over her feet. They both dashed to the backdoor with the soot sprites squeaking. Must've considered Kate their friend. Keith and Kate waved to them before slipping out through the door.

Climbing up the wooden stairs was definitely longer than sliding down them. But this time, Keith wasn't scared of the height. Kate wasn't either. Looked like her confidence was starting to make a comeback. It was great seeing her look a little more cheerful. They climbed the stairs together, went through the gardens and slipped through the secret door.

The bathhouse entrance was refreshingly mute. And at first glance, Keith saw no spirits around. That was when he spotted someone on the bridge. A weird spirit who had a black, see-through body that almost appeared to have no arms or legs. Its face, Keith couldn't tell, was either a mask or frozen into a creepy smile. Kate noticed it; she seemed a bit surprised. But she handled this well. She walked past it on the bridge, gave a polite bow and then hurried off.

"Nice job." Keith grinned.

"Thanks." Kate said.

Huh? Hey…where'd the spirit go? It was right on the bridge and then, poof! Gone. Was Keith seeing things? No it couldn't be. He and Keith saw it. It had been right there on the…

"So you made it."

Behind them was Haku. He looked a lot friendlier this time. With a slight smile and a gentler expression. A lot better than the stone cold attitude and matching face from the night before.

"Follow me." Haku motioned.

Kate and Keith did so. They went into a flower garden of sorts. Unusual flowers; ones the buizel had never seen before back home. Then again, it was another world. Haku led them into a small passage between two shrubs filled with pink & yellow lily-like flowers.

"We don't have much time." Haku warned. "If you're found here, you'll be turned into a pokemon yourself, Kate. And they wouldn't hesitate to capture Keith too."

"Where are we…?" Keith was about to ask.

They made it out of the flowers and started going down a hill. Down below were stables, ones that seemed to be for pokemon.

"You must never come here without me. Understand?" Haku asked.

"Yeah." Keith and Kate nodded.

Within one of the stables were pokemon pens, each a mile long and suited for different kinds of pokemon. The pokemon inside slept away, oblivious to the world. Haku waved his hand to the pen closest to the door. There was a starly and a shinx dozing off in it. Kate took one step. Two. Then a charge at the pen.

"Wendy! Sven!" She called out. "Are you alright?"

Keith joined her. "Wake up you guys! It's us! Kate and Keith!"

No response. They were still sleeping.

"Wendy?"

"Sven?"

Nothing. Didn't seem to hear them.

"They're under a sleep powder move. It's effects won't wear off for another hour at least." Haku informed them, coming over to the pen. "Even then, they won't respond."

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"Your friends are under a spell. They don't remember their lives as humans. Never will unless they transform back." Haku answered.

They don't remember? Wendy….Sven….were they trapped inside pokemon bodies and minds not their own? What would happen to them if they stayed in this place too long? And to think Keith could've been in the same boat had he not escaped and found Kate.

"Look hard." Haku said. "It's up to you to remember what they look like. Down to the last detail."

Both friends stared down at the shinx and starly, who used to be awesome top ranger humans. They were in there. Somewhere. Keith vowed he would bring Wendy and Sven back. They'd all find their way out of this world and back into their own.

Haku let them look for a long time. "We have to go. Before anyone catches us here."

With one last glance, Keith and Kate made their way out of the stables. The group walked through the flower gardens. Haku seemed to remember something, suddenly pulling something out and handing it to Kate.

"Here are your clothes." He said.

"I…I thought they were thrown away…" Kate gasped, surprised.

"You'll need them to get home. Make sure to hide them somewhere safe when you can." Haku told her.

"Wouldn't want to lose your ranger uniform, would you Kate?" Keith said.

"…Kate…" Kate frowned. "That's _my_ name, isn't it?"

"You forgot?" Keith was surprised.

"I…I…" Kate's mouth quivered, unsure what to make of this.

"That's how Yubaba controls you." Haku explained. "She steals your name and it gives her power. Thankfully, you had Keith here to remind you so you're not under her control completely. But while you're here, remember to call yourself Pika."

"I can't believe I nearly forgot it…" Kate whispered.

"If you completely forget it, you'll never find your way home." Haku looked towards the sky with deep thought. "I've tried everything to remember mine…"

"You don't know your own name?" Keith asked.

"No but…somehow I remember you two." Haku said, a slight smile on his face.

He pulled something from his pocket. Unwrapping the leaves, Keith saw it was two rice dumplings of sorts. Haku gave them both.

"Eat up. It has a spell that'll help gain your strength. You're going to need it." Haku advised.

Keith, feeling hungry, accepted the food and chowed down. Wow this was good! If there was one upside to being in this world, had to be the food. And Keith was almost certain that spell was starting to take effect. He was feeling a lot better. Kate finished hers quickly as well, already looking better as well. Haku guided them through the gate of the gardens, near the bridge.

"I've got to get going. But I'll be back soon to help you two." Haku told them. "In the meantime, work hard and stay out of trouble."

"Thanks Haku." Keith responded.

"Thanks for being our friend." Kate gave a respectful bow.

Clothes in hand, Kate jogged to the bridge with Keith right beside her. Better get back to Lin before she woke up. Didn't want to be late on the first day of work. The two got across the bridge, pausing to look at Haku. Only…he wasn't there. Instead, flying into the sky, was a rayquaza. Albeit somewhat shorter in length and the patterns were in silver and lavender.

"Haku's a dragon!" Keith exclaimed.

"No way…" Kate gasped.

They both watched him fly high in the air, until he disappeared within the clouds in the distance. Then the two best friends made their way back towards the little door that led into the gardens. But what neither of them saw was that they were being followed…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Eh? What do you think? Black rayquaza's pretty sweet right? Aside from shiny eevee, its my favorite shiny pokemon. Thought that this would suit the story well too. Plus it was the only dragon type pokemon that fit the body shape like the movie's Haku dragon form. Well, next chapter, if you can handle it, shall come right up!**


	8. Working at the Bathhouse

**First day of the NaNoWriMo writing challenge!...and I'm already stuck on my original fantasy idea. Lovely. Aw well. At least I've got my fanfics inspiration pumping! Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

First day on the job and Kate was nearly late. She ended up falling asleep in the boiler room, cuddling with Keith and her clothes under a blanket (provided by Kamaji). When they did wake up, Kate was flustered and apologized to the buizel many times over. Keith muttered something but Kate didn't catch it. They raced through the bathhouse, seeing through the windows that dark clouds quickly rolled in and brought heavy downpour of rain. The honchcrow with the human head (whose it was, Kate couldn't tell) flew around the top of the bathhouse. And the town of restaurants down below lit up their lanterns to combat the darkness outside.

Kate managed to make it to Lin, who did notice her missing after all. "Where were you Pika? I was worried."

"Sorry." Kate apologized, daring not to reveal a thing.

The bathhouse was busy once more, with workers going places. Lin showed Kate the ins and outs of the place as well as their duties. While Kate had done some impressive stuff as a ranger, she quickly found much of that wouldn't be used on the job. She kept slipping while washing the floorboards. A couple of times Kate clumsily tripped over the water bucket or on the wax. Keith had to help her out on more than one occasion, for which Kate was extremely grateful.

"Gee, Pika." Lin chuckled. "Haven't you worked a day in your life?"

The shiny politoed walked up to them, a clipboard in hand.

"Lin and Pika? You two get the big tub today." He informed.

"What! That's work for the politoeds!" Lin objected.

"Orders from the top so get to work." Shiny politoed commanded.

Lin grumbled some curses of sorts, asking Kate to pour the spare water they used outside. Kate nodded and did as requested. But opening the door and splashing the water into the courtyard gardens, she saw something. It was that ghost from the bridge. He was standing out there in the rain, watching her. Kate glanced back, seeing Keith with annoyed Lin.

"Um…" Kate cleared her throat and faced the odd spirit. "What're you doing outside? It's pretty wet out there."

No response. The spirit just stared at her with that frozen smile on its face.

"PIKA!" Lin called. "Hurry up!"

"I'll leave the door open for you." Kate said.

She grabbed the bucket and ran off to join Lin. Kate didn't see the spirit slowly walk into the bathhouse and then vanish into thin air. Instead, the girl followed Lin to where the giant bathtubs were. There were many of different sizes, each blocked off by private walls to ensure the privacy of the guests. Some of the guests were soaking in the tubs, attended by the other workers who rushed about.

"Heard you got the bug tub Lin!"

"Have fun in there!"

Lin grit her teeth. "Aw shut up…"

The big tub certainly lived up to its name. And Kate saw why Lin dreaded it. It was a gigantic mess! Straw & grass all over the place, sticking to the muck on the floors and the grime within the tub itself. As if this place wasn't cleaned up in months. Kate heard snickering coming from the other tubs, clearly her co-workers were having a laugh over this.

Kate gathered up as much grass as possible and formed a pile in one part of the room. Lin used a broom while Keith figured out how to spin his tails, blowing the grass away. That was the easier part of the cleaning. The trio climbed into the tub, scrubbing hard at the tub walls with their sponges.

"Ick…this sludge is really caked on…" Lin mumbled with disgust. "It'll take days to get this thing clean."

No kidding. Kate was trying to get even a single spot clean but no dice. There were multiple layers of this gross stuff.

"Lin! Pika! You've got customers on the way!" A politoed shouted.

"Hey give us a minute!" Lin shouted, throwing her sponge on the ground. "Grrr! This is _clearly _harassment! We'll have to soak this junk off…"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Get an herbal soak token from the foreman. You'll see what I mean." Lin instructed.

Kate nodded and started to climb out. Though she didn't realize the black sludge got to her feet and….

"Ack!"

BAM!

…yep. Big slip and slide down the tub. Keith sweatdropped and hopped down to the floor, next to Kate.

"You ok?" He asked.

Kate nodded.

"Remember! Herbal soak token from the foreman!" Lin called out.

"Got it!" Kate gave a thumbs up. "…hey Lin? Who's the foreman?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Yubaba sensed something. One moment, she had been counting her precious jewels and inspected them with detail. The next, her spirit senses were alert.

"Something's coming…" She said in a hushed voice.

She gathered the jewels into her jewelry box and placed the box away. The witch opened her windows, peering out into the rain-striken world before her.

"What useless, pitiful scum is sneaking around in the rain?" She muttered.

Down in the town, the lanterns were turning off. Shop keepers closed up. The town quickly turned dark and the spirits abandoned the streets. All was quiet and still.

…except the thing Yubaba sensed. The thing that was making its way through town and over to the bathhouse.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I can't waste a token on you. Now get back to work."

Kate tried to ask the foreman, aka the shiny politoed, for that herbal bath token but was rejected. He seemed to really dislike her. Especially since he was giving all the other employees whatever they requested. The foreman put on a happy face for them all but glared at Kate with fierceness.

"What are you still doing here? I'm not giving you a token." The foreman huffed but then turned sickeningly sweet to a guest. "Relax! Enjoy your stay!"

"But I was told it has to be a herbal token." Kate said.

"Too bad." The foreman sneered.

"Jerk…" Keith growled.

From behind him, something started to appear. The spirit from before? Kate blinked and tipped her head, wondering if she was seeing things. The spirit gave a slight bow of its head and vanished once more. Foreman Politoed turned around to see what Kate was staring at but the phone rang.

"Foreman speaking." He said. "Yes everything's…huh?"

A bath token suddenly rose into the air. The shocked foreman tried to get it back but it zipped past him, into Kate's hands.

"Hey! What the hell is…"

"Thank you!" Kate dashed off, happy about the good fortune.

"Hey get back here!" The foreman crossly yelled after her. "Wait a minute!"

"_WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE!"_ Yubaba, who was on the phone, raged.

"Er, nothing! Nothing at all ma'am!" The foreman sweatdropped.

"_We have an intruder."_ Yubaba warned.

"Another human?" The foreman asked.

"_Not quite sure yet."_ Yubaba replied. _"Figure it out and report back to me."_

Meanwhile, back at the big tub, Lin was quite impressed with the bath token Kate got.

"Wow. You got a good one!" Lin looked it over. "Ready to see how the bath works?"

"Sure." Kate said.

"Alright then." Lin demonstrated through everything. "On the wall, there's a wooden panel loose. In here, its on the tree trunk of the mural. Open it, grab the rope and attach the bath token. Then yank it and it disappears. Goes straight to Kamaji who gives us the water."

Within a second, another panel near the top opened up. A water spout came down and hung over the bath. There was a rope attached to it.

"Pull on the rope to get the water started." Lin went on. "Care to do the honor?"

Kate got to the top of the tub and grabbed the rope. She pulled on it hard…too hard. As water came gushing out, she ended up slipping again and fell on the edge of the bathtub. Keith was trying hard not to laugh. The bathtub quickly started to fill up on water, with a peculiar aroma coming from it.

"What's in this stuff?" Kate asked, using the rope to climb back up.

"Dried worm salts, garden herbs and some minerals of sorts. Supposed to be good for you. And with the water so murky, you can't see the sludge in the tub." Lin answered. "Yank the rope again when the tub's full. And…uh…you know can let go of the rope. Right?"

Quickly, Kate released the rope from her grip. Lin was starting to leave, mentioning she was going to get some breakfast. Kate smiled and watched the tub slowly gather water. Lin was right. Impossible to see the grime and goo that once covered this tub.

"Kate?" Keith whispered. "Look over there."

Kate did so, turning to a corner of the room. The same spirit from outside and at the foreman's desk was now there. It stared at her, not doing anything. Weird. She hopped down (nearly slipping again) as the spirit walked over to her.

"Sorry sir but the bath's not ready yet." Kate told him.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Keith's fur was suddenly getting sharper. Seemed to stick up a little as Keith went into a cautious stance.

"I don't trust this guy, Kate…" He mumbled, keeping a close eye on them.

The spirit didn't notice Keith, instead holding its hands out to the girl. In it were tons of bath tokens of different kinds. "Ah. Ah, ah."

"So many of them. Are those for me?" Kate asked.

"Ah. Ah." The spirit nodded.

It pushed its hands eerily close to Kate, urging her to take the bath tokens. This was getting a little awkward.

"Sorry but I don't need any more." Kate refused. "Thanks for the help, though."

Didn't seem like the spirit understood. It thrust its hands out to Kate, trying to get her to take the bath tokens.

"Hey, when a girl says no, she means it." Keith growled. "We're fine with one bath token."

The spirit shrunk back, finally getting it. It started to fade, disappearing into the air again. The bath tokens fell through its hands and clattered onto the floor. Kate, despite being confused by what happened, gathered the tokens one by one.

"Thanks. But what's up with you?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith handed her a stray token.

"Fur sticking up, teeth baring, the pose you were in. You suddenly got so protective." Kate said.

Keith turned red, then turned away. "….maybe the buizel instincts got to me."

"Don't go full pokemon on me now, buddy." Kate pat his head. "We've got a long ways to go before nailing your spell and getting out of here."

"No worries. I can handle anything." Keith assured. "Hey are we forgetting something?"

Kate put the bath tokens in a spare cleaning bucket. "What do you mean?"

"Feels like we're forgetting something." Keith repeated. "…hm? How'd the floor get wet?"

"AW CRAP! We forgot to watch the bathtub!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Not much to say here except that the next chapter is coming soon! Now off for pizza and writing through the night!**


	9. The Challenge

**Love the responses! Keep em coming! Read, review, enjoy! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Yubaba rushed down to the entrance with incredible speed that even the foreman was surprised.

"Looks like we've got a stink spirit." Yubaba said, glaring at the curtains leading to the entrance.

"And an extra smelly one at that." The foreman noted.

"I see we're failing to drive him away." Yubaba groaned.

"We're trying. We've got some men waving their arms, telling it we're closed." The foreman told her. "But many of them passed out at the very smell of this creature. Lotad's been placed in the infirmary."

Yubaba mulled over something or another. "Something seems fishy. As if it's not really a stink spirit. But I suppose we've got no choice. Just get him cleaned up and send him away as quickly as you can."

"Yes ma'am." Foreman bowed.

"And send Pika in here." Yubaba added.

"Pika?" The foreman was taken aback.

"Yes Pika. You have a problem with my choice?" Yubaba questioned. "Or would you rather handle this yourself?"

The foremen went to hunt down Kate, who just finished mopping up the extra water that leaked (with Keith's help, of course). She followed the foreman through the bathhouse as things seemed to get chaotic. Politoeds were urgently ordering the guests to go back to their room. Kate was wondering what was going on. Why was everyone suddenly in a panic?

Yubaba impatiently waited for her at the front gate lobby. "Pika! Don't mess this up! Take our guest to the big bathtub and look after him."

"But…I…" Kate was about to interrupt, unsure if she'd handle her first guest without help.

"No 'buts' or I'll turn you into a magicarp!" Yubaba snapped.

"Here it comes!"

Kate saw dark sludgey footsteps come by, along with a purple goo of sorts. A smell penetrated the air that caused everyone else to run off. It smelled like a combination of sewage waste, rotten meat with a sharp hint of decaying fish. Kate and Keith instinctively covered their noses with their hands/paw, cringing with disgust over the worst smell ever known.

"Hands down!" Yubaba hissed, though equally repulsed. "You'll insult our guest!"

A figure pushed into the curtains and slowly trudged its way in front of Yubaba, Kate and Keith. It looked like a strange mutant combination of muk and garbodor. The stink spirit's goo was a sick brown color while a stick purple ooze-like substance gushed out it's pores and all over the floor. Kate held back the urge to barf. Keith seemed to be doing the same.

"Ack…ik…w-welcome, customer!" Yubaba greeted awkwardly.

The entire lobby was now drenched in a the sick ooze. The stink spirit held out its hand to Kate.

"er…Pika, its money! Take the nice customers' money!" Yubaba said, standing aside

"Yes ma'am." Kate gulped.

She held her palms out. Gold coins dropped into Kate's palm along with brownish glop. The cold, putrid feel of it made shivers run up the girl's spine. She put it in her pocket, movements shaken up.

"Don't make him wait. Get him to the baths." Yubaba calmly ordered.

Kate started to inch her way in the direction. "r…right this way sir!"

Kate slowly led the stink spirit out of the lobby and down the halls to the baths. Lin saw this as she edged her way through a crowd, carrying two bowls of rice.

"PIKA!" She called out, concerned as she saw the stink spirit follow her.

Lin cringed from the smell. Sickened her at the very pit of her stomach. Made her lose her lunch. In more ways than one.

"Aw no!" Lin moaned, seeing the food spoil from the stench. "Not our food!"

Yubaba, who recovered from her initial shock, went to one of the higher floors. She ordered all of the windows to be opened. Then took her spot to watch Kate way down below, guiding the spirit into the bath.

"Hang in there." Keith whispered. "You're doing great."

"So are you. I'm surprised you haven't passed out." Kate quietly joked.

"_Ha_!" Keith smirked. "You underestimate me."

The stink spirit's slime already went knee-deep in the bath room. Kate hung back against the wall. She watched the stink spirit climb up the tub and then dive straight into the water.

WHOOOOSSSHHHHHH!

A giant tidal wave of water splashed down on Kate, soaking her. The water turned a murky brown color. Like a swampert's muddy water, only thicker and more nauseating. The stink spirit's head stuck out of the tub, staring at its 'hands' with disappointment. It turned to Kate and gave her a low rumble.

Kate took a moment to figure out what it meant. Must want more water to get clean. Kate was wondering how to do this when a bucket of bath tokens caught her eye. She knew what to do.

"Just a minute sir!" Kate called out, then turned to the buizel. "Keith, help me find the panel. We've got to get more water."

"Sure thing." Keith nodded, hopping up on her shoulder.

Yubaba watched Kate struggled to walk through the slop.

"Heh heh heh…disgusting…" The witch cackled.

"I don't think its funny." The foreman mumbled, unsure.

"Let's see what her next move is." Yubaba said.

Kate was pulling on the wall panels. She tried pushing them or even banging to find the one panel Lin told her. If only she remembered where it was…

"Huh. Going to get more water are we?" Yubaba seemed to be entertained.

"Aw no! She'll waste all our good water!" The foreman groaned.

After much trail and error, Kate found the panel. It took a few pounds against the wall to open it.

"ACK!"

The door smacked right into Keith, knocking him into the dirty water.

"Sorry!" Kate squeaked.

Keith rubbed his head, muttering he was fine. He handed Kate one of the bath tokens from the bucket. Kate fumbled to clip the token to the string. She accidentally dropped the token on her first try but Keith handed her another. Kate clipped it, yanked the cord and the token shot off. Within a minute, the panel up top opened up and out came a pipe.

"Who gave her all the bath tokens?" Yubaba asked, confused.

"Don't look at me!" The foreman replied.

Kate made the hard trek through the deep gunk that filled the room, with Keith swimming beside her. They climbed up the side of the bathtub, to the edge where the rope would be. The stink spirit gave another rumble, its rancid breath in Kate's face. She blacked out from the intense scent for a moment. But Kate bounced back and reached up.

Yes! Got the rope! "Waaahhh!" With a slip, Kate fell into the bath tub.

WHOOOOOSSSHHHHHH!

A heavy flow of warm water gushed from the spout and poured onto the stink spirit. It quickly overflowed the tub, flooding the floors like a raging waterfall. Kate had trouble trying to swim her way out. She was quickly losing her breath! Keith dove down and grabbed her, pulling her back up to the surface with his buizel water skills. Kate sucked in as much air as possible, nearly choking.

The stink spirit lifted them into its hand and pulled it closer to its side. Kate was pressed against the spirit, her hand feeling around the side of its massive body. She eventually traced a strange, foreign object. Though she couldn't see with the water pulsing down at a rapid pace. Keith stuck his head in and decided to take a look for her.

"PIKA!"

Lin came into the room; armed with a face mask and a mop. She looked like she was ready for battle.

"D-don't worry! Stay there! I'm coming to help you!" Lin called out.

Keith yanked his head back out from the water. "There's a thorn in this guy's side. Big one. Wedged deep in there."

"Lin!" Kate shouted. "I think he needs help! There's a thorn in his side!"

"A throrn!" Lin exclaimed, astonished.

Kate tried pulling the thorn but it was super stuck. "I can't get it out!"

That got Yubaba's attention even more. Her witch mind scanned through possibilities before realizing what was going on.

She turned to the foreman. "Get the staff down there."

Surprised, but always following orders, the foreman yelled to the other employees to get out to the ground floor. Yubaba jumped off the ledge and to the top of the panels.

"Listen to me! That's no stink spirit we've got on our hands!" Yubaba twirled her hands, creating an extremely long rope. "Grab onto this rope!"

Yubaba tossed a rope end to Kate, who caught it with ease. She tried to tie the rope around the thorn but had trouble doing so. It just kept slipping off, unable to stay on. Keith dove back inside and helped her wrap the rope around, tying it down. As they did this, the entire staff grabbed the rope and readied themselves. The customers of the bathhouse watched from their floors with amazement.

"We got it tight on!" Kate said.

She and Keith got off of the 'stink spirit' and joined with Lin to get a hold on the rope.

"Everyone ready!" Yubaba yelled. "And….HEAVE!"

"HEAVE!"

Kate pulled the rope along with everyone else. Every few seconds, there came the chant 'heave'. It was a difficult task to pull the rope. Seemed as though no progress was made. But after a minute, Kate felt the rope get an inch closer. It started to pull out. The thorn was beginning to pull out along with the gunk, spurting out as if it were blood. A shape took hold as the clutter began to come out.

"Wait…is that a bike?" Kate blinked, astounded.

Yubaba nodded. "Thought so. Get ready! HEAVE!"

The ranger climbed up the bathtub, pulling the bike out. There were now more stuff starting to come out of the 'stink spirit'. Suddenly, all at once, a bunch of the grimy substance and random items of sorts gushed from within the creature. It was a massive pile of garbage; old items that looked like they belonged in a trash heap. Bottles, window frames, a beaten up fridge, oil barrels…all sorts of stuff.

Kate noticed it wasn't quite the end. A fishing lure was still stuck inside the spot. The girl and buizel climbed up to the top of the tub. Together, they yanked the thing out.

Pop! Ssssshhhhhhhhh!

Water stopped flowing from the pipe and the stink spirit seemed to shrink. A torrent of water wrapped itself around Kate and Keith, protecting them from the extreme tidal wave that poured onto the staff down below. A heavy mist engulfed the area.

"PIKA!" Lin was heard shouting. "Pika! Where are you!"

Kate couldn't believe it. She was inside a bubble of full of water yet she could breathe. Bubbles escaped her lips, with clean air filling her lungs when she took a breath. She saw from the bathtub, a lone silhouette appeared. Impossible to tell what it was. All Kate knew was the shape was long, skinny and looked to be almost dragon-like. It faced her and gave a bow.

"_Well done…"_

The silhouette faded and the mist died down. Both friends were set back onto the bath tub, the water releasing them. Kate felt something in her hands; she looked to see a soft, green ball nestling in the palms of her hand. Water drained from the room, the last of it remaining in the tub. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence.

A gasp rang out from the employees. For within the garbage on the floor, there was a mass amount of tiny gold rocks. Many of them started to struggle to get a piece, despite the foremans warning to stay back.

"Get away you idiots!" Yubaba snapped. "Our guest is still here!"

The water rumbled. Whatever was in there was stirring, about to come out.

"Kate, you're in our guests way." Yubaba said.

"Sorry!" Kate gave a polite bow and stepped down.

"Open the main gate!" Yubaba gave the order to the crew.

KABOOM!

A pokemon shot out of the water. It was a dragonair! A beautiful one! It was a bright lavender with silver wings and sparkles. The orb on its neck and tail-tip, along with its horn, were gold. What a magnificent dragon! It gave a loud cry of joy and flew through the bathhouse. The entire bathhouse broke into loud cheers as the extraordinary dragonair flew off into the rainy night. Yubaba came to Pika, hugging her all of a sudden and jumping up & down.

"Pika, you did great! We made so much money!" Yubaba excitedly told her, then letting her go. "That spirit's very rich and powerful! One of the most famous in the world!"

"Wow…" Keith whispered, impressed.

Yubaba turned to the employees. "Everyone learn from Pika. How about we have a party? Food is on the house tonight!"

Another round of applause.

"But first, hand over all the gold you picked up."

And there came the moans and groans. No use debating as Yubaba's words were final. Kate chuckled as they tried to negotiate. Herself? She felt good about helping the dragonair. After all, she was a ranger. It was her job to help pokemon in need; spirit world or her home world. Plus she had a present from the dragon spirit. Kate smiled at the strange gift, tucking it safely away in her pockets.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The party was an epic one. Keith had to admit it was awesome. Lots of good food, laughter and, at long last, acceptance. The spirits finally took Kate in as their own co-worker. Though he and Kate left once the alcohol beverages were brought out. The two sat on the ledge of the balcony outside their room, watching the sights and enjoying the serenity.

"Hey."

Lin came over, carrying a plate.

"I swiped some dumplings for you and the buizel." She said, giving the plate to Kate.

"Thanks Lin." Kate responded.

"What a day, right?" Lin sighed, leaning over the balcony. "I'll probably head off to bed soon. Feelin super tired."

_She_ was tired? Keith silently snickered, thinking the chikerita girl outta put herself in Kate's shoes. Kate was the one who braved against the odds and charged through the challenge. Granted the buizel helped some but washing the stink spirit? That was all Kate.

"Um Lin?" Kate spoke up. "Where's Haku?"

"Not Haku again…" Lin rolled her eyes, biting into her own dumpling. "He just disappears sometimes. Does Yubaba's dirty work and all that crap. At least that's the rumor."

Does he really? Keith wasn't so sure anymore. Getting Kate that job, letting them see their friends and all that advice? Haku was nice to them, being their ally as he said he'd be. The cold shoulder at one time was hurtful. And the rumors weren't nice. But Haku couldn't be all bad, could he?

"Lights out Lin!"

"Coming!" Lin responded, getting up. "I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"Kay." Kate said.

Lin left them and went back to the room. Kate and Keith grabbed their dumplings and quietly ate as they watched the sights. Clouds vanished, revealing the full moon above in the dark blue sky. It gave off a brilliant glow to the land below. What was once empty land was now a sea. A train skimmed over the water's edge, going off into the distance. Hillsides became islands. In the far distance were bright lights that looked like other towns. How big was this world? What else was out there? It made Keith curious.

"It looks like an ocean…" Kate whispered.

"Must be all that rain we had." Keith said, taking a bite from his epic-tasting dumpling.

"It's so beautiful." Kate sighed.

Keith had to agree. The calming waves sparkling under the moonlight? Maybe it was the water pokemon in him but he was intrigued. Here was a sight he'd never seen before. Probably wouldn't see again back home. Everything seemed just so perfect.

Kate reached her hand down and scratched a spot on Keith's shoulders. Keith twitched, feeling the sudden touch on his back. But his muscles relaxed at once and leaned against Kate. Aw man that felt so good! Was this what pokemon felt when they were pet? No wonder they liked it! One heck of an experience! Keith never felt so comfortable and peaceful before! A low rattling noise shook his throat.

"Wait a sec…" Kate blinked. "Are you _purring_?"

Keith flinched, turning crimson. "NO!"

Kate smirked. "You are so. I can hear it loud and clear."

"…ah…it was….I…er…you …" Keith stammered.

Kate giggled and started scratching another spot. Keith melted into her lap, utterly calm once more. He was purring again but he didn't care. Let the purring commence for all he cared. Why not just enjoy this moment, here beside Kate? This was perfect.

When the petting stopped, Keith still stayed where he was, too relaxed to move anymore. He took the last bite out of his dumpling, savoring the flavor. Kate took her dumpling and bit from it. From her pocket, she pulled something out.

"What'cha got there?" Keith yawned.

"The dragonair spirit gave it to me." Kate replied, she sniffed it. "It smells a little like medicine."

"Taste a little bit." Keith suggested.

Kate used her teeth to pull off a tiny bit of the skin. She chewed it a few times, trying to figure out the taste.

"ACK!"

Keith felt her body tense up. The girl looked sick, like she was about to hurl.

"Er, Kate? You ok?" Keith sweatdropped.

Kate nodded and quickly chowed down on her dumpling. After devouring the entire thing (and a near choking fatality), she gasped for air and leaned on the balcony railing.

Keith laughed. "Damn it! You're way too cute right now!"

"I am _not_ cute!" Kate blushed.

"Are so." Keith smirked. "Especially when you're in denial."

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Me doth thinks the girl protests too much. Then again, so does our little buizel friend. xD Any 'Spirited Away' fan saw the change I made in the scene (as well as a few others) and such. Decided I needed more alone time for our heroes. *wink & nudge***

**Next chapter, coming up soon!**

**Also for conversation, if you had to pick which Spirited Away scene to appear in, which would you choose? I'd have to say this one just because of the scenery, eating dumplings and being friends with Lin. **


	10. Blood, Important Words & a New Guest

**Lovely. Total brain block on my NaNo project. And my main series story's latest chapter still needs work. BUT I MUST WRITE!**

***spills words onto keyboard and writes this fanfic instead***

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was in the early dark hours, when something stirred. While the rest of the bathhouse slept, a pokemon scuttled through the building and tried to stay quiet. Lotad managed to sneak into the bath tubs and scurry all the way to the back, where the big bath tub laid. It was cleaned up but still closed off to thoroughly make sure it was safe to use again. But lotad ignored the warnings to stay out of there and went in anyways.

"There's got to be some gold in here somewhere…" He mumbled.

Lotad was hoping the other employees and Yubaba missed a speck of gold or two. Couldn't hurt to look. He_ really_ wanted that money.

Huh?

A gold pebble dropped from the top of the bath. Lotad grabbed it right away and inspected it. Sure enough! Real gold!

"Gold! And it's all mine!" Lotad gasped, overjoyed.

He looked up. The strange spirit Kate had seen before was now inside the bath tub. It sat there, watching the little pokemon.

"Hey! What're you doing here? Bath's closed." Lotad strictly told it. "Get out you! Shoo!"

The strange spirit held out its palm. From it, two more gold rocks appeared and dropped to the floor. Lotad snatched them up.

"More gold! Are…are you giving it to me?" Lotad started to get excited.

Within its cupped hand, the strange spirit formed a pile of gold. It waved its hand, beckoning lotad to come to him. The gold clinged in his hands like coins, tempting the pokemon greatly. Lotad climbed up the edge of the bath, his eyes focused on the gold.

"Gimme!" Lotad reached for the gold.

But the strange spirit wrapped its hand around the lotad. It grabbed him and, in a swift movement, ate him. Lotad yelled and kicked from inside for a minute before he became silent. The strange spirit eased back, satisfied from eating him.

"Hey! What's going on!"

The foreman marched in. He heard talking, thinking lotad was up to no good again. Now he was concerned the pokemon would be causing trouble for the guests. The foreman went to the big bath tub, not seeing anything.

"Hey boss!"

Gold stones dropped down from above. On top of a wall was the strange spirit. Only now it had a voice as well as frog-like limbs.

"Up here. I'm hungry. Starving! And I want you to serve me!" The spirit said.

"Wait…I know that voice!" The foreman realized.

"Here. I'll pay ya up front." The spirit dropped a massive amount of gold onto the foreman. "And I wanna take a bath too. Why don't ya wake everyone up?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate woke up with a start; heart pounding, sweating like crazy. She sat up straight, trying to breathe normally. Keith sensed movement and woke up as well.

"Hey." He yawned and stretched. "Are you ok?"

"Mhm." Kate nodded. "Just a nightmare."

"About?" Keith asked.

"….that I….that I couldn't save Sven and Wendy. That I lost them for good." Kate sighed.

Keith was silent. He placed a paw on her hand.

"It's going to be ok." Keith murmured. "We're going to save them. We haven't lost to these spirits yet."

"Thanks, Keith." Kate flashed a smile.

Keith grinned but looked around, suddenly puzzled. "Huh? Where is everyone?"

He was right. All the blankets were still laid out but no one was there. Not even Lin. Kate threw on her shirt and stepped outside to the balcony. She looked out at the water, still surprised that it resembled a sea.

"Look over there!" Keith pointed. "See? There's the stables where Sven and Wendy are!"

It was in the distance but Kate could see it.

"How about we go pay them a visit?" Keith suggested.

"We can't." Kate shook her head. "Haku said not to go there alone."

"Aw shoot…you're right." Keith face-palmed.

Kate looked up to the tall steel chimney that connected to the boiler room. A steady stream of black smoke was going.

"Kamaji lit the boiler already?" Kate blinked. "Geez…how long were we asleep?"

Keith shrugged. They walked out of the bedrooms and over into the main area of the bath house. Noises were heard. Politoeds were cooking everything they had, even reusing leftovers for new dishes. The pokemon girls were racing about with tasks. Everyone in the entire bath house was buzzing with hard work and excitement. Clearly something big was going on.

"Pika!"

As Kate turned a corner to the stairs, Lin met her at the bottom.

"I was coming to get ya! Look what I got." Lin held something up.

"Gold?" Kate blinked.

"A new guest came by and he's loaded! Throwing gold away by the handfuls!" Lin told her.

"Who's the new guest?" Kate asked.

"Who cares?" Lin responded. "Come on! Before Yubaba wakes up! We might be able to snatch a few more pieces!"

Kate thought it might be fun to go with. But still, she couldn't. Sven and Wendy were on her mind. She wanted to see them. And to see them, Kate had to go find Haku who'd take her there.

"I'm going to go look for Haku." Kate decided.

"Ugh! Quit worrying about Haku!" Lin called, starting to head back. "Let's go!"

Lin joined up with two younger pokemon girls, a vulpix and jigglypuff, and dashed off. Kate went back in the direction of the bedrooms. She scanned them but Haku wasn't in any. It didn't seem like he slept there. So where did he go? Where could Haku be?

Kate went back out onto the balcony and sat down. She was too tired to think straight. That nightmare left her feeling exhausted rather than well rested.

"Where is that dragon?" Keith sighed. "I was hoping we'd run into him."

"I hope he gets here before I forget what Wendy and Sven look like." Kate mumbled.

"You won't." Keith assured. "Trust me."

Kate stroked Keith's fur, getting sleepier. She leaned on the balcony railing and took a light nap. The air was calm, with the sound of the ocean waves way down below. There was a gentle breeze.

Whoooosssshhhh!

A strange wind sound zoomed by. Kate opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw a black rayquaza fly in the air, with white things surrounding it. The dragon fought them, then dropped straight into the water.

"Haku?" Kate whispered, Keith watching the scene as well.

The rayquaza, Haku, swam under water towards the building.

"Haku's back!" Kate cheered.

"But what's chasing him? Birds?" Keith asked.

Kate looked again. Sure enough, there was something after him. A swarm of white things that looked like birds of sort. A little flat to be birds but what else could it be? Haku burst from the water at the edge of the building, flying straight up.

"WATCH OUT!" Keith tackled Kate away from the ledge, just before Haku and the birds whizzed by.

Once they were gone, they raced to the railing and gazed at the sight. Haku was flying around in the air trying to combat against the weird things that attacked him. At closer inspection, Kate realized the dragon was hurt. There were heavy scratches and scrapes all over his body. This looked like a fight the rayquaza would lose if he didn't get proper help.

"Haku! This way!" Kate called out to him.

"You can do it!" Keith urged. "Come on Haku! Come with us!"

Haku seemed to hear them. He flew straight at the window, crashing a wooden screen. The birds charged forth at the doorway but Kate was ready. She and Keith got to the glass screen and started to close it. The mass amounts of birds hit the screen but a few slipped through the crack. Kate screamed and tore the birds off her body in a frenzy.

"Kate! KATE! Stop!" Keith shouted. "It's just paper!"

Wha…? Kate paused, opened her eyes and looked. The buizel was right. It was only flat white pieces of paper shaped to look like birds. The birds (those Kate hadn't destroyed) got up and flew away, disappearing over the ocean. So Haku was attacked by paper? Weird. Wait…Haku! Kate dashed into the room that Haku ducked into.

Haku slithered, starting to get up. The room was completely ruined but it wasn't nearly as bad as Haku. He was bleeding from the injuries but blood also foamed at his mouth. His eyes were a fierce white, as if they were a beast's.

"H-haku…" Kate took a step towards him. "Careful! You're bleeding!"

The rayquaza hissed at her.

"Kate, we might want to step back…" Keith whispered.

Another hiss from the mighty dragon as Kate came closer.

"You don't have to worry! Those paper things are gone now! It's going to be ok." Kate coaxed. "Here, let me take a look at your injuries…"

ROAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! 

Sharp claws were raised high, about to strike.

"KATE LOOK OUT!"

Slash!

Kate was unharmed. Because it was Keith who leapt in front of her. Keith took the hit for her, knocking back a foot or two.

"Keith!" Kate kneeled beside him.

She cradled him in her arms. There were three giant slash marks across the buizel's body and a tiny scratch on his face. They were way too deep. Blood was starting to pour from them. This was a serious injury. The blow knocked the wind right out of the buizel, causing him to be weak and breathing to be labored.

"Oh Keith…" Kate's breath was shaky. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't…..cry….." Keith forced the words in between breaths. "Please don't…cry…can't stand….to see you cry…"

"I'll get you fixed up right away. You'll be better again real soon." Kate reassured, eyes stinging. "Damn it Keith, why'd you take the hit? I was the idiot foolish enough to come near Haku in his current condition."

"…couldn't let you….get hurt…." Keith's eyes were half open with a sad smile. "I…I will always…protect you…no matter what…"

"Keith…" A tear fell from Kate's eye to Keith's fur.

"Kate…" Keith murmured. "I…I love y-…"

He froze up and grit his teeth, moaning while struggling through intense pain. At the same time, Haku coughed up blood onto the blankets that were tossed up on the floor. The dragon lunged forward and grabbed Keith within its teeth, barely missing a full-on tackle with Kate. Kate went to the blood stained balcony and glanced everywhere.

"KEITH! HAKU!" She cried out.

Haku was flying but losing control. He slammed his body into the wall several times, with Keith still clutched in his teeth. Haku finally disappeared in the top window.

"I've got to get there before they bleed to death!" Kate started running through the bath house. "Keith, Haku…wait for me! I promise I'll save you!"

She didn't take notice when one paper bird hadn't left with the others. Or when Kate began running, the paper bird followed her and then clung onto her back.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Welcome the rich! He's hard for you to miss! His butt keeps getting bigger so there's more for you to kiss!"

There was a ceremony being held in one of the finest floors throughout the bath house. Both sides were lined up with all the servants in the place, carrying food and boxes that could hold gold. The foreman led the singing, dancing around merrily.

"Beg for tips, now is the time!" Foreman chanted as the strange spirit, who got much larger, walked up the stairs and onto the floor.

Everyone was cheering and crying out for the strange spirit to give them gold as he had before back in the bath. Kate didn't know this. She squirmed through the crowd, trying to get to the elevator. But when she got into the elevator, she crashed into one of the politoeds.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" The politoed snapped.

"Sorry! I wanted to go up!" Kate apologized.

"Oh no you're not!" Politoed grabbed her hand. "You're….what the…? BLOOD! ACK!"

The politoed pushed her away from fright. Kate tried to get back in the crowd but crashed into the foreman instead.

"Get out of here! We have a guest!" The foreman told her angrily.

Kate looked to see. It was the strange spirit! Though Kate could've sworn he was much smaller before.

"Thank you for helping me" Kate said to it.

"No talking to….HEY WAIT!" The foreman was grabbed by the throat and tossed into the crowd.

The strange spirit gazed down at Kate. It hands came in front of her. A gigantic pile of gold formed within them, causing the crowd to gasp. It tried to get Kate to take the gold. Kate was impressed by the amount but she really didn't want any. She never was one for riches or shiny stuff. And her mind was preoccupied with intense worry.

Kate shook her head. The strange spirit seemed confused. It tried again to get Kate to accept the gift. The other bath house members were telling the girl to take the gold but Kate didn't listen.

"I don't want any." She told him. "I'm sorry but I'm in a really big hurry."

The girl ran past him, ducking into the crowd. She heard the strange spirit drop the gold onto the ground. The crowd went nuts, scrambling to go grab some for themselves. Within the craziness of it all, Kate found a passage and continued on her mission.

The strange spirit stood still, in shock and disappointment. It sulked while the foreman ushered the other employees away.

"Terribly sorry sir! Excuse the girl. She's just a human." The foreman apologized politely.

"Hmpth." The spirit bent down to its eye level. "Wipe that smile off your face."

"Uh…" The foreman wasn't sure how to respond.

"You're still smiling!" The strange spirit grabbed him and a mareep woman.

It swallowed them both down at the same time. This caused his shape to grow larger and more grotesque. But it also caused the other employees to freak out. They screamed and ran for their lives, trying to avoid what the strange spirit was now referred to as a monster.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Shocking twist! Keith sacrifices himself for Kate and was so close to telling her some very important words! He and Haku are in trouble so its up to Kate to face the challenges alone in order to save them both! What happens next? FIND OUT SOON! **


	11. Top of the Bath House

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate was able to slide a window open. There was a shack attached to the building, assumed to be another bedroom for the employees. Kate hopped onto the roof, nearly slipping off in the process. She climbed up to the top and kept herself stable by holding onto the building edge. Her hands, she noted, were covered with black dirt and crusted up blood. The ranger looked around for a possible way up so she could reach her dear friends.

There was a ladder. That was good news. Even better, it led high up to Yubaba's part of the bath house, where Kate estimated Haku flew off to. Bad news? Only way to reach the ladder was a rusted up, skinny, worn pipe. The pipe stretched from the shack to another shack some distance away. It looked extremely unstable and could fall apart if Kate didn't move fast enough.

"Come on…" Kate prepped herself. "You've gone through so much back in Almia. You can do this. Do it for Keith."

With a deep breath, Kate jumped from the rooftop and onto the pipe. She used each footstep to spring forward and pick up speed. As she predicted, the pipe was severely unstable. With each footstep, the bolts that held it together came loose. The pipe was breaking! Kate shrieked as she sped down the pipe and leapt for the ladder.

Made it! And just barely! The pipe creaked and broke off, crashing down below. With a sigh of relief, Kate started to climb up the ladder. Loooonnngggg way up! Kate knew it was best not to look down. She couldn't afford to freak out. And while climbing all the way up was excruciating, Kate kept thinking about Keith. He must be in agonizing pain. Poor guy. Keith could be seriously hurt. Maybe die! Kate had to hurry. She would save him from certain death. She'd do anything to see him back to his goofy, energetic self.

About 3/4's the way there, Kate was forced to pause and catch her breath. The paper bird on her back tapped her head. Kate didn't know that it was the one tapping her but she turned and saw a cause of alarm. The honchcrow was flying to the top of the tower! And Kate recognized the head. It was Yubaba's!

Kate hustled, gathering extra strength within her to get to the top of the ladder. She managed to make it before Yubaba was able to see her. The witch landed and went inside. Kate climbed onto the edge of a window. It was locked so not exactly an easy way in. She tried banging on the door to make it break.

The paper bird slipped off her shoulder and through a crack in the window. It unlatched the window, causing Kate to fall straight through. Kate groaned, hurting her head, as the paper bird went back to its hiding spot on her shoulder. The girl rubbed the sore spot and stood up, finding she crashed into the bathroom.

Kate dashed out and navigated her way through Yubaba's house. Much of the twists and turns were new as she hadn't seen this side of the house before. But it also resembled the same styles seen prior with the vases, wall designs and such. Only one room was different which Kate rushed into.

A child's room. The floors were plush and soft with a grassy green color while the walls had murals of towns and countrysides. In the rounded ceiling were painted clouds and a sun that provided artificial light. Giant pillows and toys were scattered across the floor and humongous bed. Everything seemed to be extravagant and overdone. Wow was this kid spoiled or what? Must be Yubaba's baby's room.

"Well we're in big trouble now…"

Yubaba's voice came from another room. Kate hurried to the curtains, where she peaked through a slit in the doorway. Yubaba was there, talking on the phone to someone. She looked ticked.

"What a mess. I found out who our customer is. He's a No-Face!" Yubaba spoke.

No-Face? Seemed about right. That mask was really creepy.

"…fine, fine. I'll be down there in a minute." Yubaba sighed. "Don't let him eat anyone else. At least not till I get down there"

The witch hung up the phone. She turned to a part of the room and winced.

"Ew…those pokemon are bleeding all over the carpet…" Yubaba's voice was full of repulsion. "Get them out of here. They'll be dead soon anyways."

Kate held a hand to her mouth. No….NO! Keith couldn't die! No, please no! There still had to be a chance! Maybe she could save him! There had to be a way!

Yubaba turned and started to head in Kate's direction. Uh oh! She'd be busted if caught up here! Kate ducked back into the child's room and anxiously looked for a place to hide. Gah! Where to hide? WHERE TO HIDE! Not many places Kate could blend in easily!

There was a huge pile of pillows! Perfect! She'd duck in there and stay low till Yubaba left. Kate dove inside, right before Yubaba entered. The ranger hid really deep. She prayed the witch didn't know she was here.

Yubaba turned to face the pillows. Kate gulped, frozen in place. Aw no! No no no! Yubaba was tossing pillows to the side! Did she know? Was Kate going to be exposed?

Apparently not. A baby's cry was heard. The baby was somewhere in the pillows as well. Yubaba found him, not Kate.

"Hey sweetie! Hiding under the pillows again?" Yubaba cooed.

Kate silently gagged. The baby began to get fussy.

"Oh I woke you up! And you were sound asleep!" Yubaba clucked.

The witch gave him a kiss on the head and carefully covered him back up under the pillows. Kate relaxed, knowing she was safe. She watched through a hole as Yubaba switched the sun light to a moon light, darkening the room. Yubaba gathered a few toys from the floor and tossed them onto the bed. Not much of a cleaner, huh? Oh well. Not Kate's problem. She eagerly waited for Yubaba to leave the room. Then a count to five to make sure the coast was clear.

Kate climbed her way through the massive pillows. She started to get out when something gripped her arm. With a yelp, Kate was yanked back under the pillows and pulled within the very center of the pile.

"Ow let go of me!" She cried out.

Whoa…Kate was face to face with Yubaba's baby. She read 'Boh' on the apron he wore so Kate assumed it was his name. But that wasn't what made Kate shocked. It was the fact he was a giant baby! Bigger than Kate's ever met! At least eight feet tall! Though he wasn't skinny in the least bit. He was a chubby baby.

"Wow you're a big baby." Kate said. "Could you please let me go? I'm in a really big hurry and I can't waste any more time."

The baby's face scrunched up. "You came in here to make me sick, didn't you? You're just a germ from the outside."

"What? I'm not a germ. I'm a human!" Kate told him. "Please let me go!"

"You can't go outside. You'll get sick and die." Boh said.

"No you won't." Kate shook her head.

"Yes you will. That's why I've never left this room." Boh responded. "And you should too. So stay here and play with me."

"Staying in this room's going to make you sick." Kate said. "Listen to me. Someone very close to me is in danger. He's terribly hurt. And I need to help him and our friend before its too late. Please let go of me."

"NO." Boh glared at her. "You go out there and I'll cry. And when I cry, momma will come in here and kill you. Now play with me or I'll break your arm off."

Boh twisted Kate's arm, close to breaking point.

"That hurts!" Kate exclaimed. "I'll play with you later. Right now, I have to go."

"NO! NOW!" Boh demanded.

Damn it all! There was no way around this brat! Kate's mind ran through ideas when he eyes strayed over to her hands. Still black with dirt with some red from the blood. She thrust her free hand to Boh's face, with turned to surprise.

"See! I've got germs!" Kate shouted.

Boh reacted just as Kate intended; high screams and throwing a tantrum, releasing Kate from his grip. Kate stumbled out and managed to get free from the pillow fort. She burst through the curtains and door, into Yubaba's office. On the other side of the room, a hole in the floor had opened up. There were the slowpoke heads, pushing Keith and Haku to it.

"KEITH! HAKU!" Kate yelled, running over.

She pushed the heads away and knelt down before the two pokemon. Kate picked Keith up, holding him within her arms. He was unconscious, barely breathing and still bleeding a quite. It appeared as if he were coughing up blood as well. Haku looked just as bad; unconscious, bleeding and on the brink of death.

"Guys! Keith, Haku, can you hear me? It's me, Kate! I'm here to help…please wake up…" Kate begged. The slowpokes were grunting angrily but Kate snapped at them. "SHUT UP! Get back! What do you think you're doing to them!"

SQUAK!

A furious murkrow zoomed at Kate's head, missing by a bit. It was flying around, trying to chase Kate away. The murkrow tried to peck at Kate's head, distracting her for a moment. The slowpoke heads were nearly successful at shoving Haku's body down the shaft. Kate grabbed his body with one hand and held Keith in the other, all while enduring the murkrow's rage. It was all too much for Kate to handle at once!

The curtains in the back broke off. Murkrow and slowpoke froze at the sight. Kate saw Boh walking from his room and coming to the center of the room, facing her with defiance.

"I'm not afraid of germs." He said. "I'' cry if you don't play with me."

"Please don't cry!" Kate winced as the slowpoke heads and murkrow started looking nervous.

"RIGHT NOW! Or…or I'll start crying!" Boh sniffled, tears coming down the face.

Kate tried getting him to stop but the giant baby cried even worse

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**EDIT: Ok something happened that made the story get cut off right here. Weird glitch or whatever. I may or may not rewrite the part right here. We'll see how things go. Sorry for inconvinience**


	12. Love Heals All

**Anyone hear of the new mystery dungeon game coming? I saw the animated shorts. Awesome! Totally convincing me! I mean the main character falls from the sky after a bright light. Then there's umbreon and espeon as main characters. And Magnagate sounds intriguing (whatever it is). PMD is my #2 favorite side-series pokemon game! Ranger being first of course. *wink*  
Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate used one hand to grip Haku and the other to cling onto Keith. Boh and the bird were gripping Kate's shirt to fall with them. Down and down the dark tunnel. Seemed to go on forever. Where did it lead? What was up ahead? Or was this really the end for them all? Kate tried to squirm forward on the dragons body and clutched his horns, as if riding him.

Water…rapids…grabbing the horns of a magnificent creature as she rode through the strong currents…

A flashback entered Kate's head but only briefly. She felt as though she had seen this before, as if this wasn't the first time she rode a dragon. Haku's eyes went open, avoiding the fatal crash at the very end of the narrow tunnel. He flew around a bit before ducking into a very tight passageway. It was close, scraping off a few of the dragons scales. Kate hung on watching as light came ahead. The exit sped closer and closer. There was…a fan? Haku charged through and crashed into the room.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kate fell on top of someone. Kamaji! Wow did he look dazed!

"Pika! What are you doing! Where'd you come from?" Kamaji, still in a state of shock, spun out dozens of questions.

Haku was squirming around the drawers, coughing up blood and rampaging. Keith's body laid next to him, not moving. Boh flew down gently, thanks to pidgey's help. Kate got off of Kamaji and went over to them, ignoring Kamaji's warning to stay back.

"Haku!" Kate cried out. "Are you ok? Stay calm!"

That was answer with a hiss. Haku tried to swipe at her but Kate dodged it. Blood dripped from his mouth at a rapid pace.

"This looks serious." Kamaji got down from his place. "It seems to be that Haku is bleeding from the inside."

"The inside?" Kate echoed.

Kamaji briefly looked over Keith. "Same with the buizel. And his injury isn't helping him any."

Haku fainted once more, collapsing on the wooden floor. Kate had to do something! If only she had some medicine…

Wait a sec. She did! Kate pulled out the green sphere from her pocket, the one given by dragonair. If she gave it to Haku, then maybe he'd get better. And because the curse connected him to Keith, then the buizel would heal up too!

"Haku! I got this gift from the dragon spirit!" Kate told him. "Eat it! I think it'll help!"

"Medicine from the dragon spirit…" Kamaji was amazed.

Kate lifted the dragon's lips, revealing a wide set of sharp teeth that were shut tightly. The girl tried to force the medicine into Haku but he wouldn't budge. He wouldn't eat it. Kate groaned and bit off half.

"See?" Kate spit it out and showed him. "It's safe!"

She put half of the medicine in her pocket while saving the half she had for Haku. Kate had to give all her strength up to pry Haku's jaws open. Not an easy task! This was a strong dragon, even when weakened and close to death.

"Come on…" Kate groaned. "Open your mouth! Atta boy!"

There was enough room left. Kate had to hold the jaw open with one hand and stick her hand in the other, dropping the medicine down the dragons throat. Gross but the deed was gone.

"Got it!" Kate said.

"HISSSSSSSSSS!"

Kate yanked her hand out and held Haku's snout closed. Haku thrashed around, hating the awful taste that medicine brought. But it was for his own good. Kate had to do it. She held on as Haku's tail terrified the soot sprites (who were hiding) and splattered more blood among the walls. Even Kamaji stood back.

Haku's throat got larger, caused by a strange lump. The lump moved forward, up to his mouth. Kate felt something spit out with a powerful force. A black gunk bounced, landing several feet away.

"Kate! Look!" Kamaji pointed.

The ooze melted into a stain on the floor. Within the puddle was a solid gold block of some sort. On top of it was a black slug with big eyes, only two or three inches long. It was dazed for a moment. But it was horrified to find itself where it was. The slug then leapt off the seal and ran around like crazy.

"The gold seal!" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate! Get that black slug!" Kamaji shouted. "Get it, get it, GET IT!"

Kate ran and picked up the gold seal. She then tried to chase after the slug. The slug tried going towards the soot sprites home, only to be rejected by said soot sprites. Kate hopped around, trying to get it with her foot. Took a minute until…

SQUISH!

"Eep!" Kate froze.

Ick! That felt weird! So incredibly weird! Like ice cold molasses on her foot! Kate got goosebumps just looking at the black slime on her foot.

"You killed it!" Kamaji gulped. "Those things are bad luck! Hurry! We only have a moment before it rubs off on you! Put your fingers and fore fingers together!"

Kate came over, creating a circle with her fingers. Kamaji's hand was straight, as if karate chopping a board.

"Evil be gone!" Kamaji chopped through Kate's finger circle.

"Kamaji, Haku stole this seal from Yubaba's sister." Kate showed the man the gold seal.

"Zeniba's solid gold seal!" Kamaji gasped. "That's some pretty powerful stuff right there."

Something caught Kate's attention. Haku! He was changing! Kate ran over to see his body faded, getting shorter and shorter. Slowly but surely, he changed back to his regular form. Meanwhile, Keith seemed to be looking a little better. No more blood coughing up. His breathing wasn't as bad as before. Kate picked the buizel up, hearing a very soft moan coming from him.

"Zeniba put a curse on the seal. Haku then transferred the curse through Keith by mistake." Kate said.

"That's some strong magic. It's made them gravely ill." Kamaji said. "We should try to make them more comfortable."

Together, Kamaji and Kate took care of the guys. Kamaji fed Haku some sort of liquid herbal tea that acted as medicine, then put him down on a blanket to rest. Kate wrapped Keith's scrape across the chest and used a band-aid for the minor scratch on his face. She found another blanket and set him gently on top, feeding him more of the tea Kamaji made. Boh and the bird were with the soot sprites, looking over Kate's black footprint where she squashed the slug.

"Those boys…" Kamaji sighed, breaking the silence. "They're more alike than you think."

"How so?" Kate asked.

"They both showed up out of the blue. Got mixed up with magic the wrong way. Yubaba was involved with them both." Kamaji sat down, starting to relax. "Haku was like you two, suddenly appearing from nowhere. He was here on errands. But Yubaba tricked him. She put a spell on him to forget his name and where his home was. Yubaba kept him here to work as her apprentice, getting the boy to do whatever she wanted. Once she got control, Haku's face turned pale and his eyes grew steely. Never was the same again."

Poor Haku. He had it rough yet he still helped Kate. That was another thing he and Keith shared. The two friends helped her when things got tough. Both provided support in her dark moments. Kate put her full trust in them. And now they were both unconscious, barely saved from the terrifying condition that Zeniba put them in.

"Kamaji? What if I take the solid gold seal back to Zeniba?" Kate offered. "I could apologize for Haku. And maybe get the curse to be lifted from him and Keith. Could you tell me where Zeniba lives?"

Kamaji stared at her with disbelief. "You'd go to _Zeniba's_? It might help but she's a dangerous witch…"

"Please!" Kate begged. "Haku's helped me out before. And Keith's been with me every step of the way. Now its my turn to help them.

Kamaji mulled it over. His face looked thoughtful yet hesitant.

"…I know how you can get there…" Kamaji mumbled. "But you'd have to get back on your own."

"I'll do anything." Kate insisted.

"Wait here." Kamaji went over to the back.

He was at an antique dresser, tossing out random items in a search.

"Everyone, I need my shoes and clothes please." Kate said to the soot sprites. "…I guess Wendy and Sven will have to wait."

The soot delivered Kate's clothes and shoes as she had asked. Boh and the bird flew up next to Kate, who leaned over Keith's bedside. She stroked his face, staring down at the sleeping buizel. He was so cute, even in pokemon form. If only those eyes would open. Those sweet green eyes that lit up differently to each and every emotion, only darkening for sadness. And even then, Keith was almost never down. He was the energetic, optimistic, helpful ranger whose energy made Kate laugh and ram heads with him on an everyday basis. Keith would charge into any mission or quest thrown his way. While he had this upbeat side, the red haired ranger also had a sensitive side. A side to him that hadn't come out much, if at all, until entering this world. Keith helped Kate through some intense stuff. He honestly cared about her. Actually…

_"I…I love y-…"_

Was Keith about to say 'I love you' to Kate? Did Keith confess his love to her? It suddenly made sense. Why he took Haku's slash attack, helping her around the bath house, the close support, even the cautious attitude when that strange spirit came near her….it all made sense. Keith loved her.

And Kate had fallen for him as well. A part of her always liked Keith, admiring him. She accepted all his perks and flaws. But some time along the way, Kate's heart was captured by this ranger. She loved him. Each and every aspect from his cute quirks, the fiery personality and his charming looks, with every in between. Kate loved it all.

"Pika! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Through the doors came Lin. The chikerita girl stared at the blood all over the place.

"Blood…what the hell has happened in here?" Lin questioned. "And who are those guys?"

She was referring to Boh and the bird, who perched on her shoulder.

"Oh they're new friends. I picked them up not that long ago." Kate casually replied.

Lin's face turned serious. "Everyone's looking for you. Yubaba is_ furious_. The guy with all the gold turned out to be a monster called No-Face. Even worse, he's making up these claims that you let him into the bath house!"

Did Kate? She thought it over. Kate saw the big monster spirit in the halls…but also in the bath house. He offered bath tokens to her. And before that….back in the rain….

"I did let him in…" Kate remembered.

"WHAT!" Lin exclaimed. "Are you serious!"

"Yeah I thought he was a guest who got locked out." Kate told her.

"That thing is a monster! He destroyed parts of the bath house, is gobbling the food and ate three people!" Lin snapped.

"Found it!" Kamaji called.

He came over to the group, placing something in Kate's hands. It was a stack of folded ticket-like slips, all written in the strange language Kate had seen multiple times.

"You can use these." Kamaji said.

"You've got train tickets? Where'd you get a hold of them? It's near impossible!" Lin questioned, face pale.

"I've saved them for forty years. In case of a special occasion." Kamaji replied. "Now listen Pika, the train used to run in both directions. But these days, it's a one way ride. So you have to get this right. The place you want is swamp bottom."

"Swamp bottom?" Kate said.

"That's where Zeniba lives. It's the sixth stop." Kamaji went on. "Now are you sure you want to go.

Kate nodded. "Yep. I'll be fine. I can walk back along the tracks."

"And what about No-Face?" Lin asked anxiously.

"I'll take care of that in a moment." Kate went back to Keith's bedside.

Keith started to look a little better. Normal breathing, skin & fur getting warm, looking less stressed.

"I'll be right back Keith." Kate murmured, low only for her and the buizel to hear. "I'll make things right. You'll see. I….I love you."

Kate kissed his nose. She smiled and rose to her feet.

"…what's going on?" Lin blinked, totally lost.

"Love. Something you clearly don't understand or reconize." Kamaji responded in a sarcastic tone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Kate loves Keith! CONFESSION! **

**Next chapter, coming soon! VERY soon!**


	13. Facing the Monster

**I am coming up on the end to this story so quickly!...though judging on other crossovers, I'm not too surprised. This gives me something to write when I'm stuck (or whatever) on the main series stories. I'll finish this story up, focus on the main series again (and my NaNo if I can), then wait till end of November or early December to introduce the next (my holiday present to the fans!). There is another miyazaki crossover I'll do but when? Dunno yet.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The entire bath house was in pandemonium. Fear was in the air. Never before had any of the employees felt so close to the end. They all worried who would be the next victim for the monster? The employees waited in the hallway, carrying plates of food and awaiting orders. Several pokemon girls dashed out with tears down their ghost-white faces.

"Hey just keeps getting bigger!" An espeon girl wailed, traumatized.

"I'm scared!"

"I don't wanna be eaten…"

"Guys look. It's _her_."

Everyone silenced as Kate walked down the hall. The employees either glared or watched her with anticipation. Kate tried to ignore them as she came past. Earlier, she slipped her old clothes under the work ones. She'd go see No-Face, get this mess settled and then it was off to Zeniba's. The sooner, the better.

A politoed, wearing a 'temporary foreman' sash, greeted her. "Pika! Thank goodness! Yubaba won't be able to hold him off any longer!"

KABOOOOM!

There came a five second earthquake, followed by bangs and stomps. Came from behind the screen doors.

"No need to get upset!" Yubaba's voice was heard. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute! They'll find here somewhere. Be patient and…"

"WHERE IS PIKA? I WANT PIKA!

"Better hurry." The temporary foreman ushered her to the sliding doors. "Yubaba! She's here!"

Yubaba ducked out, smiling a sickingly nice smile to the inside of the room. "Just another moment! Pika will be with you shortly!"

The doors slammed. Yubaba faced Kate with a furious expression. Oy this wouldn't be good…

"He's destroying everything!" The witch hissed. "It's costing us a fortune! So suck up to him and get every last speck of gold you….you…."

Yubaba's attention was caught by Boh. The pidgey hovered with the rattata in its talons. Boh looked cheerful, trying to get his mommy's attention.

"Ew…what are those things doing here?" Yubaba shrunk back, repulsed.

Kate saw Boh was crushed. "You don't recognize him?"

"Don't be stupid." Yubaba huffed. "Now get in there!"

Yubaba shoved Kate through the sliding doors and closed them. Kate, after stumbling a bit, went down on her knees and faced the monster. The large room was one heck of a mess. Food everywhere and broken bits of fine china. Ironically, the walls and sliding doors were painted with monsters and demon designed. Seemed to fit No-Face well at this point. He grew twice as large from when Kate last saw him. His frog-like appendages were now more resemblance of four strange shaped spider legs. There was a mouth under the mask, which Kate knew was the true mouth of this face-less creature.

"Try this." No-Face held up a dish of fried curry. "It's quite delisious."

Kate was silent, her face kept calm. She didn't try to show any fear. Keith wasn't there physically to support her. But he was there in spirit. And Kate would be brave for him. She'd face a monster for Keith, just like he took a devastating blow for her.

"Want some gold? I'm not giving it to anybody else!" No-Face offered, a twisted grin forming.

Not a single response from Kate. Boh and the bird hid within her shoulder, cowering.

No-Face took a few steps towards the girl. "Come closer, Pika. Tell me. Tell me what you would like."

"I would like to leave, please." Kate requested. "There's someplace I need to go to right away."

The monster shrunk back, shocked and hurt.

"You should leave too. Back to where you came from. Yubaba doesn't want you in the bath house any longer." Kate told him.

No-Face groaned.

"Don't you have any friends? Family? A home with people to return to?" Kate asked.

"No…no…" No-Face mumbled. "I'm lonely."

He got closer to Kate, who stood up and backed against the wall.

"What is it you want?" Kate nervously questioned.

"I want Pika…I WANT PIKA…" No-Face demanded.

His voice was dripping with obsession and want for possession. He held out a hand filled with gold, just as he done before.

"TAKE THE GOLD! DAMN IT ALL, JUST TAKE THE GOLD!" No-Face yelled.

"Are you going to eat me?" Kate's eyes widened.

"TAKE IT!" His fingers started to wrap around her head.

CHOMP!

Boh stopped him. No-Face grew back, with the mouse pokemon biting down on him. He tried to slip the rat off but missed. Boh leapt back onto Kate once more. Kate fished the remainder of the medicine from her pocket. No-Face was obviously sick. He'd need this.

"Here If you want to eat me, eat this first." Kate held up the medicine. "I was saving it for my friends…but I think you better have it."

Kate tossed it into his open mouth. No-Face swallowed it. Within a moment, the effects already started to take place. No-Face gagged and moaned, hating the horrible taste the medicine brought. A black sludge came through his tongue. Kate's back was on the wall, ready for whatever was going to happen.

No-Face did a 180 degree turn. He then started to puke up a vile black substance that was even foul than the dragonair's pollution. This stuff coughed up from No Face's mouth like a running faucet. Almost made Kate want to barf as well.

"Pika…" No Face turned to her, mouth dripping with sludge. "Pika, what did you do to me!"

Kate grabbed the door handle, ready. No Face barfed a little more and then took a lunge. Kate whipped the door open and slammed it behind her, breaking into a run. She started to take off down the halls. No-Face crashed through the doors, its body sticking to surfaces like a gooey material. The spirit, enraged from Kate's trick, was chasing her, trying to hunt her down. No-Face roared, mouth and teeth wide open. Employees ducked to the sides to avoid being eaten or trampled.

"Enough! I don't care if this guy's rich!"

At a three way intersection, Yubaba came into the scene. Kate slipped past her as the witch prepared a fireball in her hands.

"This nonsense has got to end!" Yubaba launched the fireball.

The attack nailed No-Face in the face, which caused him to hack up all over Yubaba. Yubaba, drenched in vomit, was unable to stop No-Face from charging by her. The monsters body shrank quite a bit but he was still large.

"NO-FACE!"

Kate called to him from the level below his current one. She started sprinting again, hoping he'd give chase. And so he did. No-Face jumped onto the floor and climbed over the walls, his body leaving goops all over. Kate went down the stairs with the spirit behind her. As risky as this move was, Kate knew this was the right thing to do. She caused this mess. And now it was time to fix it.

They went down the stairs, going farther and farther down. No-Face was losing body mass as well as energy. He was wheezing, having trouble keeping up. At one point, he spit out the foreman and the pokemon girl he ate earlier (both were fine and ran off). Kate could now walk without being in any danger. She even stopped a few times to let No-Face catch up a bit or if he needed to get any more barf out his system.

"PIKA! This way!"

Kate made it outside, to one of the back entrances. She had arranged to meet Lin there earlier. Lin got a small boat; shaped like a giant bucket and used a crank system for power and steering. Perfect for crossing the shallow area of the ocean. Kate got inside the boat, shedding her work clothes for her old clothes underneath. Lin started to crank the boat and move it forward.

No-Face exited the bath house, returned back into what he once was. He spit out the lotad, who swam off in confusion. The spirit jumped down into the water.

"Great. He's following us…" Lin mumbled.

"I think being in the bath house made him go crazy." Kate said.

Lin got the boat up to the train tracks, which were raised quite a bit. Kate stepped out (carrying her shoes) with the water only reaching halfway up her lower legs. Not so bad. The bird was carrying Boh, flying next to her.

"This is as far as I can take ya." Lin sighed. "The train stations not far off. Think you can walk from here?"

"Yep." Kate nodded. "Thanks for all the help Lin."

"You better come back, you hear me?" Lin huffed.

"I will!" Kate assured, starting to walk down the tracks.

Lin was turning the boat around.

"PIKA!" She shouted. "I'm sorry I called ya a dope before! I take it back! Good luck!"

Kate smiled and waved, glancing back for a little bit. She heard Lin scold No-Face; something along the lines of 'if you look at her funny, I will freakin murder you'. And to think Lin didn't like her when they first met. Now Kate considered her a great friend. Lin sort of reminded Kate of Wendy and Sven. Wendy's sarcasm and attitude (and green hair) mixed with Sven's know-how and style.

"There's the station!" Kate said.

She ran over, onto the platform. A white stone platform with a bench…that's all the station really was. Simple but it would work. This was where Lin and Kamaji said the station would be and Kate trusted in their knowledge. Kate got on the bench, slipping her shoes on.

Kate's ears picked up a sound. "Here comes the train!"

Through a tunnel way in the distance, the train came. No-Face got splashed as he hurried out of the way. Kate went up to the edge of the platform and waited for the train. It was cool, looking as though the train were riding on top of the water like magic. The train stopped and doors opened. Kate went onto the first step, greeted by a big black spirit wearing a conductor's uniform.

"Oh!" She dug out the tickets. "We'd like to go to Swamp Bottom, please."

The ticket master looked over the tickets Kate gave him. He counted; pointing at Kate, Boh, the bird…and then one more. Kate looked behind her to see No-Face staring.

"Um…would you like to come too?" Kate offered.

"Ah." No-Face nodded.

"He's with us." Kate told the conductor.

The conductor waved them in, taking the tickets with him. There were silhouettes of people and pokemon spirits sitting on the seats. Doors closed and the train started moving. Kate picked a nice spot with plenty of room. She set Boh and the bird on the window, letting them jump around and get excited about the view. No-Face looked around anxiously, as if he didn't know where to sit or what to do. Kate felt awkward about it. She didn't trust him after the entire episode at the bath house. But she also didn't want to shun him.

Kate sighed. "Sit here. Behave yourself, kay?"

No-Face came over and sat down next to Kate. Kate watched out the window, listening to the train tred through water and clack along the tracks. She watched the sea go by in a blur; islands with houses and forests gone past. There was even a pedestrian crossing that seemed to lead from under the water. The first stop looked like the platform Kate got on but with a tunnel that led underground (or underwater, either or). Several spirits got off, carrying bags with them.

The sun set, turning into night. Kate saw the bath house very far into the distance. A multitude of stops passed by; some as basic as the ones before or others with fancy lights from the big city. Passengers eventually left, leaving the train empty minus herself, No-Face and Boh (who fell asleep with the bird) Kate lost track of it all. She had other thoughts on her mind.

"Keith, I'm almost there." Kate thought. "Wait for me just a little bit longer."

And so the train kept rolling on, bringing Kate closer to saving her love.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The huge confrontation with No-Face! First time I watched this part as a little kid, I wanted to hurl. You know the whole deal thing with some people that they puke if they look at it or see someone else puke? Kinda the same with me *sweatdrop* Thank heavens I can withstand some anime/cartoon barfing.**

**Don't you worry! Next chapter is on the way!**


	14. Waking Up

**Ever watch the Animianiacs? Honestly, I think the name suits more along the lines of fans of anime. Or cartoons. Either way, I'm totally an animaniac. A little crazy and weird. xD **

**Read, review and good night everybody!**

***hint hint, reference, cough cough, I do not own Animaniacs show***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith slowly awoke, moaning slightly from the pain his body was put through. He felt so exhausted and yet…strangely better. His head felt like it was smacked by a ton of bricks. Though he had been through worse. What happened? He remembered waking up and the bath house being bustling with activity. Then leaving to relax and look for Haku. And finally, protecting Kate from being attacked by….

"Kate!" Keith sat up, cringing a bit from being sore.

Where was she? Was she ok? Aw man! Keith had to go find her! He had to make sure she was doing alright! Keith rubbed his eyes and scanned the room, hoping to find her. Wait the boiler room? What was he doing there? Keith remembered being in the bed rooms, over on the balcony.

…hold on. Keith blinked. He was sure something was different. And at the same time, familiar. Keith stared down at his paws.

"Hands…" Keith gasped. "I have hands!"

Could it be? Keith grabbed an empty metal tray from nearby. He looked into its reflection, full of hope. YES! It happened! Keith transformed back into his human form! The spell was broken! The redhead wanted to jump for joy!...but where the heck was Kate?

"I see you're human again. Congrats, Keith."

Keith looked to the blankets next to him. Haku? The dragon, now in his other form, was waking up.

"Haku? You know where we are?"" Keith asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Haku answered.

A snore made the guys turn their heads. Kamaji had drifted off to sleep nearby. Must've been watching them. Haku shook the six-arm man's shoulder.

"Kamaji. Kamaji, wake up." Haku said.

Kamaji grunted and awoke from his nap. He was surprised to see the guys awake.

"Haku, Keith…you're alright." Kamaji yawned.

"We're fine. Where is Ka-….Pika?" Keith questioned urgently.

"Did she go somewhere? Can you tell us where she went?" Haku asked. "At least tell us what's going on please."

"Haku's curse transferred onto Keith, causing you both to black out." Kamaji replied.

"Yeah I remember darkness…and Pika calling to me…" Keith frowned, recalling her beautiful voice.

"I followed the voice and next thing I know, I'm feeling better than ever." Haku added.

"Same here. And I'm human again!" Keith said.

"Ah. Pure love. That's what broke the spells." Kamaji told them.

"Love?" Keith was puzzled.

"Spells can be unique and complicated, ranging their practicality. But they're all connected by universal cure to breaking them. Pure love." Kamaji explained.

"So Pika's love for Keith broke both his spells. And since one of Keith's spells was connected to me, my spell was broken along with it." Haku figured it out.

Kate loved him?

_"I…I love y-…"_

That's right! Keith, in his weakened state, was close to confessing his own feelings for Kate. She must've gotten the message. And she returned his feelings! Yes! Keith never felt this way before! Kate loved him back! She returned his feelings! All Keith wanted to do at that moment was sweep his girl into his arms and never let her go.

"Pika went to return the golden seal. She did it to save you two." Kamaji told them.

Haku's face went serious, a touch more white than before. He seemed to be in thought.

"Huh? I'm lost here." Keith sighed, confused.

"Keith, let's go." Haku stood up.

"We're going to get K-…Pika?" Keith rose to his feet.

"We will. Right after a little stop to Yubaba's. I have an idea." Haku bowed to Kamaji. "Thanks Kamaji."

"Of course." Kamaji nodded. "Good luck to you both."

Haku walked towards the doors leading into the bath house, with Keith following. Together, the guys went up the stairs and took the elevators they needed. Keith couldn't help but notice the huge mess and the ugly stenches around the place. There were clean up crews but it didn't seem to be doing much. Hard to believe this went on when Keith wasn't around.

"So what exactly happened?" Keith asked.

"I was sent on a mission from Yubaba but I made a stop to her twin sisters place, Zeniba. She has something called a 'Monogram Solid Gold Seal'. It's one of the most powerful artifacts in the world. I thought it might have enough magic to break your spell and set you, Kate and your friends free." Haku explained. "So I broke in and stole it."

"Couldn't just ask her huh?" Keith responded.

"Zeniba's not the kind who...er…lends things. Not without a price. She caught me in the act and sent those paper birds after me. I didn't realize that the curse was on that seal. Sometime during my flight, I lost myself. Darkness and pain was all I felt." Haku went on.

"And you ran into me and Kate." Keith said.

"Looks like it. Sorry that I got you hurt." Haku apologized.

"It's fine." Keith waved it off. "So what's this plan with Yubaba?"

"My memory's a bit hazy but I think I remembered something that might help us. And if I play the cards right, I can get you, Kate and your friends to go home." Haku replied.

"Really? That's great! Is there any way I can help?" Keith offered.

"Your support's enough. Just stay strong for when the worst of Yubaba comes out." Haku advised.

"What? I thought she already showed us her hideous side." Keith rolled his eyes.

Haku chuckled. "That's nothing. Wait and see, Keith. You'll see Yubaba's true fury in a few moments."

They arrived to the top of the tower. Quick navigation through Yubaba's halls, thanks to Haku. Both guys paused at the door before her office. Keith could see there was a gigantic baby in a corner, eating sweets and surrounded by gifts. Probably that big baby he saw before when Kate first got that job. And there was Yubaba, outraged as she talked to the foreman, lotad and another politoed. Why was she in a bath robe and her tail in a towel tuban?

"Gah! This gold doesn't even come _close_ to the damage Pika cost us!" She groaned. "She didn't get nearly enough. She'll have to be punished."

Keith cringed. He wanted to pound this horrible witch for even suggesting such a thing. Haku managed to stop him.

"Er…madam? You see, Pika was the one who saved us from No-Face…" Lotad squeaked.

"So what! This whole mess is her damn fault!" Yubaba huffed.

No-Face? Damage? Mess? What the heck was going on? How much did Keith and Haku miss during their time knocked out?

"And now she ran away from here. She's even abandoned her own friends!" Yubaba snapped. "Know what? I think the time's come. Bring me that shinx and starly! I'll skin their hides and make a new fur coat."

Keith felt the color drain from him. That idea was….it was sick! Awful! But he managed to regain composure and hide his shock when Haku started to walk into the room (Keith followed).

"Wait a minute." Haku spoke up.

"Master Haku!" The lotad gasped.

"You're still alive? And I see that buizel's cured his curse. Oh that's just _lovely_." Yubaba sighed. "What is it you two want?"

Haku gave her a stony glare. "You still haven't noticed that something precious to you has been replaced."

"Don't get fresh with me." Yubaba smirked. "Since when do you talk that way to your master?"

Haku was silent. He didn't move his stare from Yubaba. Yubaba looked a bit puzzled at first, unsure what Haku meant. Then came a look, as though a lightbulb went off in her brain. She took a piece of gold from the pile next to her. The foreman took his own stashed piece and gave it a look over like Yubaba had done. As far as Keith could tell, it was just gold. Yubaba thought the same, giving a nasty smile to Haku.

Still, Haku hardened his gaze. He was serious. _Something_ in the room was replace. Something important to Yubaba. The witch thought it over. Her nasty smile fell, hearing the clatter of tin cookie cans from the baby's corner. She looked over at her son, who guzzled sweets like crazy. Yubaba held her fingers up, moving them in a straight line horizontally.

The baby's face changed to a slowpoke! His entire body changed to three slowpoke heads stacked on top of each other. Yubaba gasped, her face filled with horror, as these heads bounced out of the pile of candy and through the room. The slowpoke heads went through a door and disappeared.

"My baby…" Yubaba trembled.

Ssssshhhhhhhhh!

The gold pile on Yubaba's table melted, changing form. The witch's eyes grew wide as she saw it.

"NO!" Yubaba smacked the pile onto the politoeds and ran from the room. "MY BABY!"

"Huh? It's just dirt!" The foreman exclaimed.

So the gold was fake. Ha! Serves her right! And the baby being gone too? Priceless. Keith went with Haku towards the baby's room. Yubaba was tearing every corner, pillow and toy pile to try and find her missing baby. She was calling for him but no answer came. There was a check behind the curtains before she turned and saw the guys. Yubaba looked completely psycho.

"_YOU…!"_

Yubaba's head towel flew off, her hair flying all over the place. Fire spewed from her mouth. Eyes were blood-shoot. Yubaba flew across the room, hovering over Keith and Haku. Haku's face remained emotionless, refusing to give in. Keith followed the example. Even as the flames surrounded them both.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY!"_ Yubaba demanded.

"He's with your sister." Haku answered.

"_ZENIBA!"_ Yubaba exclaimed.

The flames died. Her hair limp, falling past her shoulders. Now the woman looked like a terrible wreck. Yubaba grew weary, tired. She drearily walked over to a nearby chair and laid back, exhausted.

"Very clever Haku. I get it." Yubaba grumbled. "You'll get my baby back for me but at a price. So? What do you want?"

"Tear up Pika's contract. Then you will return Pika and her friends back to the human world." Haku told her.

"Fine! But on one condition!" Yubaba accepted. "I get to give Pika one last test. And if she fails, she's mine."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**YAY! KEITH'S HUMAN AGAIN! Any spell can be broken by love, how sweet! Now it's off to get Kate! **

**Next chapter is soon to come!**


	15. Power of Love & Friendship

**2nd quickest story I've ever done! There was one crossover done in 4 days which ended up being faster (writers block helped me some). But this storys not over! We've got a little bit left!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The train started to slow. Kate readied herself, knowing this was the sixth stop. It had already grown to be late at night. The only light came from the train, which stopped onto a plain platform. Kate got off along with the others. She watched as the train shut its doors and rode off into the darkness.

It was a bit chilly. But at least there wasn't an ocean to deal with. No it was a real swamp; with muck all around, tall scary-looking trees and the sound of bug pokemon chirping in the air. Kate saw there was water that gathered in large puddles, with moss growing on top. Through the dark, she saw there was a single dirt path that stretched over the water and into the trees.

"Well. I hope it's the right stop." Kate sighed. "We better get moving."

The group walked. Well…the bird flew with Boh on top of it. But about 3/4's the way there, the bird grew exhausted. Boh lifted it onto his back and started walking.

"I can carry you if you want." Kate offered him.

Boh refused. Seemed to want to do things more independently. Suited Kate just fine. It was nice to see him change from the spoiled brat he was awhile ago.

Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!

From the trees, there came a weird squeaking sound. There was a bouncing light coming onto the path. Once it was in clear sight, Kate could see it was a lamp post. An animate, bouncing lamp post with a foot at its bottom. Definitely something you don't see everyday. But Kate reminded herself that this was nothing compared to what she's been through. The bird grew nervous, taking it and Boh to Kate's shoulder.

The lamp post stopped a few feet in front of Kate. It gave a bow. Kate and No-Face bowed too, trying to be polite. Then the lamp started to bounce again, this time going back into the woods. Kate suspected it was going to led her straight to Zeniba. Kate followed it into the thick groves of trees. Every so often, the lamp would stop to make sure Kate was keeping up. The girl wondered if she was expected, if this was Zeniba's way of greeting her.

It occurred to Kate that she didn't think about what Zeniba would be like. She seemed mischievous, what with the spells she cast. Also serious and knowledgeable. Zeniba was pretty ticked at Haku, wanting to see him die after stealing the seal. Would the witch do something to Kate? Kate was trying to return the seal and apologize but that didn't mean Zeniba would accept. For all she knew, Kate could be turned into a pokemon herself! Or worse. Then how would she get back to Keith?

"No, no." Kate mentally stopped herself from these thoughts. "Think positive. I'm sure Zeniba will understand."

Kate walked with the lamp down the trail and through the trees. At the end, there was a cozy cottage surrounded by a fence made of tree branches. The lamp jumped to the arch of this fence and retracted its pole, becoming an ordinary lamp. This must be the place. Kate went inside and up to the door.

The door swung open, much to her surprise.

"Come in!" Zeniba's voice rang out.

Kate did so, trying to remain calm. No-Face hung around by the door, nervous.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." Zeniba groaned.

"Come on." Kate waved her hand.

No-Face slowly came into the house. The door closed, with Zeniba behind it. She looked a lot kinder than before, wearing a warming smile.

"So you finally made it." Zeniba said. "I'll go make us some tea."

The house was smaller than Yubaba's but a lot more friendly. Wooden furniture with simple tastes. Jars of herbs and spices on some of the shelves. It appeared that Zeniba was a knitter; with baskets of yawn and needles nearby. Even a thread spinner. Boh, the bird and No-Face chose a spot by the table. Kate followed Zeniba to the stove over the fire place.

"Um…excuse me, ma'am?" Kate took out the seal from her pocket. "Haku stole this from you. A-and I'd like to give it back."

Zeniba, heating up a kettle, stared in astonishment. "I see. Now do you have any idea what this is?"

"A monogrammed golden seal? I heard its really powerful." Kate gave the seal back. "I'm here to apologize for Haku. I'm very sorry!"

"He sliced me in two ya know." Zeniba rolled her eyes. "And I'm still peeved."

The witch inspected her gold seal. Her eyes went wide after a moment.

"Hm? The protective spell seems to be gone!" She muttered.

"You mean that black slug? I'm sorry!" Kate apologized once more. "I accidentally squished it…"

Zeniba broke into laughter. "Squashed it? HA HA HA! That wasn'y _my_ slug! My sister put that slug in Haku so she could control him! And you squashed it! BWA HA HA HAAAAA!"

Kate blinked, not quite sure how to respond.

"So what happened to my spell? Only love could break it." Zeniba started winding down.

Love? So the love she felt for Keith broke his spell! And Haku? If they were connected by this curse, then didn't it mean he was broken from it too? Zeniba started to guide Kate back to the table.

"Can you turn Boh and that bird into their normal forms?" Kate requested.

"Oh the spell wore off on them awhile ago. They can change back if they wanted to." Zeniba replied.

Apparently they didn't. Kate felt a bit thankful for that. She liked them this way. Lot less threatening and friendlier. Zeniba decided to give her pokemon nephew and the bird a task to do. She set them on the threat spinner, having them run around and spin up some thread. They were good workers; only taking one break to grab some cookies on the counter for a snack. Meanwhile, Kate sat down with granny and No-Face for some cake and tea. It felt good; warmed her right up. The cake was sweet with a cream that melted into Kate's mouth.

"I never did get along with my sister. We're identical twins yet nothing alike." Zeniba spoke. "Did you see how tacky her home was? Pfft. Ridiculous."

Talking with Zeniba made Kate more relaxed. The witch felt more like a warm-hearted grandmother; completely different from Yubaba. Kate felt like she could talk to Zeniba and get advice. So she relayed her story of how she came to this world, what happened and how it brought her to that point.

"Hmm…I'm sorry my sister turned your friends into pokemon. But there's nothing I can do. It's just the way things are." Zeniba sadly sighed. "You'll have to help them and Haku on your own. Try to use what you remember."

"What? No better hints?" Kate sweatdropped. "It feels like I met Haku a long time ago. But I don't remember when or how."

"See? There's a good start." Zeniba pointed out. "You know, you never forget someone once you meet them. Sometimes it takes awhile to remember, for the memories to return."

Kate was silent.

"While you're thinking, the boys and I are going to make you something." Zeniba rose from her seat. "And please, could you call me Granny from now on?"

Kate retired over to a corner of the house, in a soft chair. Boh and the bird kept spinning thread while Granny and No-Face started crafting something from it. Granny laughed at their company, having a lovely time. She commented that No-Face was excellent as this but Kate hardly paid attention.

Meanwhile, Kate tried to concentrate. Where did she meet Haku? They had to have met at some point. You know, before all this spirit world adventure stuff began. Haku knew her from somewhere. He knew her name at the very least. So when or where did Kate meet Haku? You think she'd remember meeting a spirit or a dragon like him.

If only Keith were here to help. Maybe he would know something. Keith….he was back at the bath house. He felt so far away. Kate missed him dearly. With a whimper, she got out of the chair and over to the group. They were connecting the threads together.

"Granny, I can't remember anything." Kate said, trying to stop herself from crying. "I've tried and tried but….I'm a failure. Haku and Keith could be in worse condition and…and here I am just sitting here! My friends could've been killed already!"

Granny watched this for a moment. She turned back to the threads.

"Hold on a little longer, dearie." Granny cut something and handed it to Kate. "There we are."

Kate stared in amazement. Ponytail holders, two of them! They were a gorgeous lavender color that glittered in the light.

"Use it to tie back your hair." Granny suggested.

"It's beautiful…thank you so much…." Kate whispered.

"It was made by the threads woven your friends wove together. The strongest magic comes from love and friendship." Granny wisely told her. "It'll protect you."

With a tiny grin, Kate pulled out her old hair ties and stuck them in her pockets. She re-did her hair up into her usual two pigtails. Perfect! The ponytail holders shone brightly in her hair. Kate loved it. At that moment, a rush of wind came by. It rattled the windows.

"Good timing. We've got another guest." Granny said. "Would you get the door?"

"Sure thing." Kate nodded.

She went over and opened it. A burst of wind greeted her. Kate looked and gave a gasp. Outside, on the grass, was a black rayquaza who waited for her. Haku! He was ok! But someone was on top of him. The person stepped off and faced Kate. He was a very familiar looking person in a rangers uniform with spiky red hair, dazzling green eyes and a big smile.

"KEITH!" Kate cried out.

Kate ran outside right away. Keith held out his arms, to which Kate jumped into. The redhead wrapped his arms around her and the two hugged. Tears were pouring down Kate's face. Keith was human again! And…and he looked so handsome! When did he become such a dashing young man?

With one swift move, Kate reached up and kissed him. Keith welcomed it, returning the passion and emotion she gave. Their arms tightened around each other, refusing to let go. When they came up for air, they embraced each other and looked into the eyes of their love. Kate loved him. She loved him so much. And she never wanted to lose him again.

"I love you." Keith murmured.

"I love you too." Kate's eyes welled up.

Keith chuckled and wiped a stray tear on her cheek. He pecked her on the nose, then wrapping her up in another hug. It felt so good to be in his warm, strong arms. Felt so….right. She wanted to stay there forever.

"Ahahaha! That's love for you!"

Embarrassed, the two pulled apart from the hug and blushed. Granny had come outside, along with the others. Haku saw this and bowed his head to the witch.

"Haku, I will forgive you for stealing my seal." Granny decided. "In return, protect this young couple."

Boh and the bird were flying. They gave Granny a kiss, to which Granny responded by wanting to visit again. No-Face was able to stay with Granny since she needed a helper.

"Granny!" Kate ran over and gave the elderly witch a hug. "I'll miss you. Thanks so much!"

"Everything will be fine, Pika." Granny assured.

"I should tell you my real name. It's Kate." Kate confessed.

"Kate? What a cute name. Suits you well. Take care of it." Granny looked at Keith. "And you. I expect you to take care of this young girl. Treat her right."

"I will." Keith promised.

"I should warn you. If you don't, I will come after you." Granny warned with a quick glare.

Keith sweatdropped. "Er…r-r-right! G-got it!"

"Off you go, Kate." Granny sent her off.

Kate slid on top of Haku's back, with Keith right behind. Boh and the bird rested on Kate's shoulders.

"Granny, take care! Thanks for everything!" Kate called.

The wind picked up. Haku then started to take off. He gained speed, hovering above the ground, and then launched high into the air. Kate saw Granny, No Face and even the lamp wave at her before they disappeared. Keith's wraps wrapped around her, making Kate feel safe and secure. Haku flew higher and higher, into the clouds. The swamp below slowly turned to the sight of the ocean.

_Flash!_

_Water. There was water everywhere. Powerful rapids. _

Kate held her forehead with a groan. A flashback seemed to be triggering.

_Splashing into the water. A water pokemon swimming away. The bottom of the water…_

"Kate? You ok?" Keith asked, concerned.

"I…I think I just remembered something." Kate responded. "Haku, I think it might help you."

"Really?" Keith blinked.

"There's a river near the Ranger Union that I like to hang around. I've been there with you a few times, Keith. One time, I was assigned to the Hia Valley for a mission. I couldn't find a staraptor so I caught a floatzel and had to swim up the river. The rapids were too powerful so I fell off the pokemon and nearly drowned. That's when I felt the current carry me to shore." Kate explained. "That memory…it finally came back to me…"

"Yeah…" Keith realized. "I remember sitting by the edge of the river. It was when I realized I had feelings for you, Kate. There was a flash and I thought I saw something in the water. Like a dragon. Haku! I think that was you!"

"And you're name's Kohaku River!" Kate said, excited.

The sound of bells chimed as Haku's eyes widened. His scales suddenly flew off in a fury, past Kate and Keith. Haku turned back into his other form, causing them all to fall. Kate grabbed Keith and Haku's hands. Together, they made a triangle-like parachute. Boh and the bird were free-falling, just above them. Haku was out cold but only for a moment. He looked up at the rangers with a huge smile.

"You did it guys! I remember! I am the spirit of the Kohaku River!" Haku exclaimed.

"I knew it! I knew you were good!" Kate's tears falling upwards as she fell further down.

"So you're protecting the river outside the Union. I had no idea…!" Keith grinned.

"I remember you two so well. You helped clean my river from pollution once. I saw you two laugh and talk, slowly falling in love with the other. I remember watching you both save the lives of people and pokemon, giving it your all as rangers." Haku said. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you!" Keith shook his head. "For saving us! For helping when we needed it!"

"Now we can all be free!" Kate cheered.

They all continued to fall. Haku stopped them some feet above the ocean's surface. He used his magic to fly them (and Boh & the bird) through the air. With her sweetheart on one side and a river spirit on the other, Kate was flying back to the bath house.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! WOOOOO!...woo? Yeah. Woo. WOOO! 2nd quickest story, almost done! Then back to all focus on my main series story. It was nice to write this. Helped me out quite a bit. And I got to watch my favorite movie again and again! You know, some of you wanted to see it but really, you could just look it up on google. Several sites play the movie and its safe for the com. (believe me, nothing bad happened). Only issue would be load times but not too bad.**

**Final chapter, soon to come!**


	16. The Last Test

**FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you for reading! This was meant to be a quick project while I was stuck and this was the 2nd quickest fanfic I've done (yet). Read, review and enjoy one last time!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dawn arrived. The bath house was filled with tension and apprehension. Yubaba was waiting at the gate, pacing impatiently. The employees were out on the balconies but only Lin scanned the skies, watching for someone. And after waiting so long, the someone had arrived.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Lin called.

The other employees went to take a look; everyone including Kamaji, the lotad, the foreman and all the employees who once shunned the human. Yubaba stiffened. She watched Kate, Haku and Keith land on the other side of the bridge. A smirk crawled up her face.

"I see you failed to bring my baby back!" Yubaba pointed out.

The rattata on Kate's shoulder flew up into the air with the pidgey's help. In mid-air, Boh shifted and transformed back into his big baby self. Everyone was in shock that the tiny pokemon was really Yubaba's son.

"Mama!" Boh happily said, standing in the center of the bridge.

"My baby!" Yubaba ran up to him. "Are you hurt? Traumatized? You're standing by yourself, when did _that_ happen?"

"Don't forget your promise! You must return _Kate_, Keith and their friends back to the human world!" Haku reminded.

"What's going on?" Kate whispered to Keith.

"Long story." Keith mumbled.

"Not so fast, Haku!" Yubaba snickered. "I still get to give Pika one final test."

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The employees hissed her.

"SHUT UP!" Yubaba silenced them.

"Stop it mama!" Boh scolded. "Pika…wait…Kate and I, had a really good time! She's my friend!"

"B-but a deal is a deal sweetie pie!" Yubaba stuttered.

Boh gave her a stone cold look, the pidgey (who chose to stay as is) did the same. "If you make Kate cry, I won't like you anymore."

Kate shook her head, grinning. So many caring friends. To think when she first came, her only ally was Haku. Now everyone warmed up to her. There was Kamaji, who helped her in. Lin smuggled her to Yubaba's and became a mentor of sorts. Boh and the pidgey were great travel buddies. No-Face was weird…but sure, he was a friend too. Zeniba was like a grandmother. The snorlax spirit, the dragonair, the soot sprites; they all welcomed Kate in. They had her back.

"Hey granny!" Kate smirked.

"Granny?" Yubaba stared at her in disbelief.

"You're right." Kate shrugged. "A deal's a deal!"

She walked up to Yubaba with confidence. Keith followed behind, surprised but also unsure of what Kate was doing.

"Alright. I'm ready. I'll take your test." Kate told her.

"You've got guts." Yubaba held out a rolled up paper. "Here's your contract. Time to take the test. One more thing."

"Yes?" Kate asked.

Yubaba snapped her fingers. A cloud of smoke poofed from nowhere, engulfing Keith. Just like that, he vanished!

"Your friend will return once the test is over." Yubaba informed. "Come this way."

The witch went towards the doorway. Kate hoped Keith would be alright. But she trusted Yubaba wouldn't do anything too sneaky for this test. She was about to walk onwards when Boh grabbed Kate's arm, looking concerned.

"Don't worry." Kate winked. "I think I can handle whatever your mom throws at me."

She went over to where Yubaba stood. There was a pen now. In it were several shinx's and starly's.

"Now then. There's multiple parts to the test. See if you can tell which of the pokemon are your friends." Yubaba instructed. "You get one try. Succeed and you all go home."

Kate walked up to the pen and stared inside. The shinxes were scurrying around or napping. Starlies were doing the same, though Kate did notice there was a clip on the wings to prevent them from flying off. Kate paid special attention to Sven and Wendy before. Now this was the true test to see who they were.

"Sven is the shinx in the upper left corner. Wendy's the starly near the center, over there." Kate pointed.

"Good. You passed stages 1 and 2." Yubaba said. "Time for the final portion."

The pen was surrounded by smoke. All of the shinxes and the starly's vanished. This time? There were buizels.

"One try. Find your buizel friend." Yubaba told her. "If you win, I'll change him back and send you all home. Lose? Heh. You'll see what I have in store."

Everyone in the audience gulped, getting really nervous. A few of the bath patrons joined them to watch. Kate took a deep breath and gazed inside the pen full of buizels. She examined each and every one of them. These buizels wouldn't show personality thanks to Yubaba's spell so Kate had to remember exactly what Keith looked like. Tricky, especially since some looked similar to him.

"Huh?"

Wait. This couldn't be right. Kate double checked…no…triple checked them all. Everything from the eyes, the fur coloring, the markings; Kate looked over it all.

"There has to be a mistake." Kate frowned. "None of these buizels is Keith."

"_None_ of them? Is that_ really_ your answer?" Yubaba questioned.

Kate was sure of it. There were some that came close. But they weren't her sweetheart. Kate faced Yubaba and nodded her head.

POOF!

The contract in Yubaba's hand blew up, turning to confetti. All the buizels in the pen transformed to pokemon-girls and polities.

"YOU GOT IT!" They sang.

Everyone broke into hysterical cheers. They were overjoyed to see Kate had passed the test! Kate laughed as her friends were jumping up and down. There was dancing and singing! All this festivity over Kate? She was touched.

"Thanks everyone!" Kate waved to them.

"Alright you win! Get out of my sight!" Yubaba pouted.

Kate gave her a bow. "Thanks for everything, _granny_." She turned to the crowd again. "Bye guys! Thanks for the help! I'll miss ya!"

As she ran down the bridge, everyone waved to her and cheered louder. Haku was waiting for her at the other side with a huge smile.

"Haku!" Kate's hand was grabbed by his.

"Let's go!" Haku ran with her.

They hustled through the town; around the steps, past the restaurants and around corners.

"So where are my friends?" Kate asked.

"When you passed the final test, they all woke up on the other side of the river. They're looking for you right now." Haku replied.

Kate raced to the edge of the steps, overlooking the river. Or what was the river. It was back to the wide, sunny fields Kate saw when she first came to the world. What a pretty sight!

"The water's gone! I can walk across!" Kate said.

"But I can't go any farther." Haku told her. "All you have to do is go back the way you came. You'll do fine. Also, you can't look back. Not until you're through the tunnel completely."

"Hey wait! What about you?" Kate asked.

Haku smirked. "Don't worry. I'll go have a _'chat'_ with Yubaba. I'm going to quit being her apprentice and return home to my river. With my name back, I'm finally free."

Kate smiled a bit. "You think we'll meet again?"

"We will. I know we will. Right now, though, it's time for you to go." Haku said. "Goodbye, Kate. Until our next meeting."

Kate stepped down the stairs, holding Haku's hand for a few more seconds. When she let go, she felt a part of herself let go. She'd meet Haku again. Someday. But now it was time to leave. Kate climbed over the hills and skidded down some rocks. The wind brushed past her hair, which was held up by the ponytail holders her friends gave her.

"Kate!"

The girl gasped, stunned. At the entrance to the tunnel, there was Sven, Wendy and Keith! She rubbed her eyes, unable to believe it.

"There you are! We've been looking for ya!" Sven called out to her.

"Where the hell have ya been!" Wendy questioned, impatient.

Kate ran down the rest of the way, meeting her friends at the bottom. She was tempted to create a huge hug-fest, being so happy to see them.

"You go exploring without us?" Sven asked.

"Um…you guys alright?" Kate asked.

Wendy gave Kate a strange look. "Yeah. Perfectly fine. Why?"

"If by fine, you mean panicked and obsessing over things." Sven joked. "Wendy's feathers are ruffled over that meeting."

"I don't like being late and having to explain why!" Wendy whined. "Don't you remember last time?"

"_That_ was hilarious!" Sven snickered.

"Oh shut up!"

The two older top rangers went on ahead, bickering. So they didn't remember their time as pokemon. Kind of disappointing. Kate turned to Keith.

"Keith? D…do you remember?" Kate hesitantly asked.

Keith grinned, a gentle expression on his face. He bent down and gave her a quick but tender kiss on her lips. Kate blushed, her heart beating stronger.

"How could I forget the most beautiful, courageous girl I've ever known?" Keith murmured, eyes twinkling.

Kate smiled. "I guess the adventure's over, huh?"

"Here, yes. But another one's about to begin soon, back in our own world. And we'll charge into it together." Keith said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kate whispered.

"HEY! Are you two coming or what!" Wendy yelled.

Slipping her hand into his, Kate and Keith went to join their friends inside the tunnel. It was exactly like before. Sven out in front, leading. Wendy was behind him. Kate and Keith stuck to the back, holding hands. The air wasn't pressuring anymore. More solemn, as if the spirit world was saying its last goodbye to Kate.

Kate was tempted to look back at the world; to see it one more time. Instead, she resisted. She looked up at Keith instead. He gave her a comforting smile like before, only this time there was love in there. The tunnel seemed much shorter this time. They all stepped out of the tunnel and back into the sunlight.

"We made it!" Sven said. "…huh? Hey! What the heck!"

Sven went over to the car. He brushed off a ton of fallen branches and leaves from the surface. Kate noticed the grass was a bit longer, covering the stone road from the car. Trees grew into an overgrowth. Wendy helped him clear some of it out.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" She grumbled.

"Look at this. It's all dusty on the inside too." Sven said.

"Told ya we shouldn't have stopped." Wendy gloated.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." Sven surrendered. "Next time we're tempted to explore a tunnel, I'll listen to you."

"Darn right you will! And another thing…"

Kate looked back at the tunnel. It was different. No red or Ecruteak-style building. As if the gate to the spirit world vanished when she stepped through. Now it was an ordinary tunnel that probably led to the wide open fields. Never again would Kate step into a strange world. Never again would she see all her friends. All she had were memories and the hair bands.

"Kate! Keith!" Sven shouted, starting the car. "Better get moving!"

"Ok!" Keith responded, then facing Kate. "Time to go."

One last glance at the tunnel. Then Kate joined Keith and piled into the car. Wendy was talking on her styler as Sven pulled out. Kate saw in the review mirror as the tunnel grew father and father away, eventually disappearing from sight.

"WHAT! Aw Rhyth! Tell me you're joking!" Wendy exclaimed. "Grrr…yeah we'll be there….hey the styler's nearly dead on energy. I'll call ya back."

"Something wrong?" Sven asked.

Wendy hung up. "Rhythmi says our signal vanished from the world map. According to her and everyone, we've all been missing for a week."

"A WEEK!" Sven choked on air. "You can't be serious!"

"I am and so is our operator friend. We've got to go back to the Union. They want to make sure everything's ok and get some answers on what happened to us." Wendy told him.

"Heck, I don't even know what happened. We stopped for a quick look, went in the tunnel, I had this weird dream I was a shinx and then BAM. Here we are." Sven said.

"Same here. I dreamed I was a starly, of all things." Wendy sighed.

Kate tried not to grin. She knew the truth. Both she and Keith knew exactly what happened back there. But…maybe it was best if it just stayed between those two. No one would believe them. Besides, it'd be a special memory for them and only them. Keith squeezed her hand, getting the same idea.

The car drove off, getting farther away. But Kate kept her memories close. The memories of when she was spirited away.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The End.**

**Good story? Hope you liked it! If you have not seen the movie 'Spirited Away', DO SO RIGHT NOW. Also if you liked this story, be sure to check out my other Almia stories! Main series and other crossovers! Thank you once again!**


End file.
